Eyes of the Predator
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto is taken away from his home planet a year after his birth. What would happen if Naruto was raised by a Predator?  Naruto/Predator crossover, NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter update and news

Hey everyone here to give ya some news of a Predator story with Naruto. I know there been many people who has done a long one-shot or done predator stories be they compete or not. And I wish to try my own in a special way.

**Eyes of the Predator**

**Plot-**Naruto is taken away from his home planet a year after his birth. What would happen if Naruto was raised by a Predator?

Rated M-Blood, Gore, Lemon, Language

Now everyone the Predators will be OC of my making, some might OOC as well but you never know but giving out warning.

Now I am thinking Naruto become a part of an experiment of the Predators. Of Naruto being a half breed and note Naruto will not be half breed of the Alien aka Xenomorph. Making Naruto a Predmen half man half Predator.

Anyway I want to explain to the few things of the Predators and things Naruto might or can or can't do.

**The** **Predator** is an extraterrestrial species characterized by its trophy hunting of other dangerous species for sport, including humans and its alien counterparts, the Xenomorphs (aka Aliens). The species has also been known by the names Yautja and Hish, alternatively, at times in expanded universe material.

The Predators are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to Earth's, but possess a technology far in advanced of ours and stalk and kill their prey using an arsenal of highly advanced devices, such as active camouflage and energy weapons. The Predators claim their quarry's skull and spine as trophies.

Capable of interstellar travel in star ships, the Predators have hunted on Earth for centuries and have also had prior contact with the Space Jockey species of aliens. The creatures are also voracious meat eaters.

**Biology and physical abilities:**

While generally uniform, the Predators' physical appearances can include a number of subtle variations. Predators are bipedal humanoids, physically distinguishable from humans by their greater height and faces, which resemble that of "a mutated crab".

While Predator heights vary, the typical height for a male is usually several inches over seven feet, though some grow as tall as eight feet or taller.

Facially, the species has arthropod-like mandibles on their faces and long, hair-like appendages on their heads that are set into their ridged skulls. Predators' foreheads range in degree of steepness and shallowness. They can have a greater or lesser number of fangs, which can at times be piranha-like on the upper jaw.

The species' amphibian-like skin can range from light to dark coloration, be mottled or clear, and be dry or wet-looking and clammy. Their heads and waists can also vary in size, they can have broad or more narrow shoulders, can be more or less muscular in physique.

They also have clawed hands and feet.

The species' blood is bio-luminescent phosphor green in color.

**Life Span**

While the max life span of a Yautja is unknown it is implied to be almost ludicrious. A few hundred years is considered young for the species, many not even going their first Xenomorph hunt before they're a few centuries old. However very few reach old age due to the extreme life style of the species.

**Relationships**

Predators are known not to be monogamous, and it is not uncommon for veteran warriors to sire hundreds of offspring (known as sucklings) with multiple mates. In fact, males are generally expected to go from female to female and have been known to boast an achievement history of between 24-32 relationships.

While relationships between males and females are part of Yautja civilization and, of course, serve as a means of reproduction, relationships are not considered as important a part of their society or culture as hunting. They are instead regarded as a rewarding luxury for a hunter, whom are all expected to partake in relationships from time to time when not involved in any hunting for a while.

These relationships must not influence the hunter's actions, though, and must certainly not be regarded with higher priority than a hunt. The incidence of such feelings developing is very rare in the face of Yautja hunting rituals.

While in human society meaningless enjoyment without cause or necessity can become one's main desire and aim in life treated with the utmost importance, the Yautja find far more pleasure and desire for what they consider their highest achievement and only true cause.

**Religion**

The Predators are polytheistic, and their equivalent of the Grim Reaper is the so called "Black Warrior", who is seen as an eternal adversary who eventually wins all battles.

**General Culture and Gender Organization**

Predators have been known to organize their society in two basic ways along gender lines. These variants may be between clans and subspecies of Yautja, as the clans do not often interact with each other, or fit together in some larger as-of-yet unexplained whole.

Predators, known expressly as "Yautja", have been known to live in a matriarchal clan-based society bearing similarities to a pack mentality, with the stronger and most skilled of the group being leader.

In other instances Predators have been known to be led by male tribal elders, i.e., hunters who have survived many battles and hunts, with a somewhat ellaborate structure of categories and castes arrayed below them.

In either case, one of the constant factors in all clans is that the males hunt, either solo or in a group, with male hunting parties lead by a tribal elder, while the females generally stay home. Hostility, disobedience, lack of cooperation and disrespect from females towards male members of a Yautja hunting party is strictly forbidden and not tolerated, as it is a crime and disgrace to the honor of the males.

While female members of the first example of Yautja society enjoy an elevated status, females from the second example of the species are considered secondary in many ways. Interestingly, it is for the same reasons that they are considered superior/inferior: they generally have no involvement in hunting affairs.

Females are permitted weaponry for other combat situations that may occur and female Yautja share the same skills and strengths of the male hunters of the species-in some instances even superior. Although capable of hunting, it is considered somewhat inappropriate and unecessary by the Yautja society for a female to hunt.

When a serious situation arises that is a threat or problem to the Yautja race, though, its people both male and female have been known to take action to honor and protect their race.

**Biology**

Predators breathe 1% more oxygen, and 4% more nitrogen than humans and are capable of adapting themselves to Earth's atmosphere for one week at the most if deprived of a breathing apparatus. Predator blood has the capacity of partially neutralizing the acidity of Alien blood, and Predator flesh and blood, if consumed, is known to have the capacity of greatly lengthening a human's lifespan.

Some Predators, referred to as "Hish", have been known to possess a gland located between their neck and collarbone which secretes powerful hormones into their bloodstream and which drives them to hyper-aggression. When this gland is over-stimulated, it sends the creatures into a frenzied rage, causing them to attempt killing any living thing in sight, including members of their own species. This "kill rage" can be contagious and spread from one Predator to another, driving them all to attack each other. These Predators barely survived the wars provoked by their kill glands, and they have learned to control the gland's secretions with artificial hormone regulators.

Some Predators have been known to be like sexually dimorphic mammals, with females being larger and stronger than males and sporting more prominent mammary glands (like human females). While this is true of some, and perhaps even most Predators, other Predator females have been witnessed who superficially show little distinction from males.

These may be variants between clans and Predator sub-species, as the clans do not often interact with each other, some clans might have females that are larger and stronger than the males and in other clans the opposite may be true.

Both genders give off a strong musk to signify aggression, while females can also emit it when in estrus. This musk can be detected by other Predators and canids, though it is imperceptible to humans

While Female Predators are twice taller and bigger then their male counter-part. Female can become 7 feet to 10 feet tall as male can become 6 feet to 8 feet tall.

**Predator's Societal Divisions: Castes and Ranks:**

The Yautjan society is made up of different classifications, including blooded and un-blooded. Also, demographically speaking, while not to be considered a shortage, there are less female Yautja than males, differing in population by a few percentage points.

**The Yautja castes includes**:

**Unblooded** - About 25% of male Yautja are unblooded. This means that the Yautja have no distinguishable kills amongst their race, such as killing a Xenomorph. Once a Yautja kills a Xenomorph and collects it's head as trophy, they become blooded. All unblooded are children too young to safely hunt for Xenomorphs, or they simply have not had the chance to battle a Xenomorph yet.

**Blooded** - About 45% of male yautja are blooded. These are warriors who have gained the clan symbol upon their forehead after their first successful Xenomorph hunt.

**Elite** - After Blooded then there's Elite. Not only have they survived many hunts, they have gathered many more trophies than the average hunter or have performed a great service to the entire Yautja community. Also, when a Predator reaches Elite status, they are allowed to use acid-proof coating on their wrist blades.

**Retirees** - About 10% of male yautja are retirees, yautja who have fought their time and now are too old and honored to hunt. Females can come under this section due to their roles as mothers and the driving force behind the home worlds natural way sand systems.

**Hunts master - **Hunts master's (or Elder Yautja) are often leaders in their clan, and are only elevated to the caste of hunts master once they have acquired a queen xenomorph skull. About 15% of Yautja are Hunts masters. Hunts masters often become retirees after a few decades.

**Clan Leader** - Clan leaders are only made by the Adjudicators decision. The only way to become a clan leader is to clean out and entire Xenomorph hive larger than 300 members in population with a maximum of two others. When this has been proven, the three (or less) Yautja all become clan leaders. They become the forefathers of that clan and will repopulate with Females of their choosing. In Order to be eligible for the trials of a hive cleansing, each member of the trio must have at least 3 Queen skull trophies. After this point, any hive cleansing that the forefathers complete will give the clan greater honor and standing in the caste system. Clan leaders comprise 5% of the Yautja society.

**The Ancients** - The mightiest of the Yautja are the veterans known as the "Ancients." Almost all had been one of the "Honored" and continued to survive for centuries of hunts. Ironically, these are the least concerned by the hunt anymore, focusing their attention to their arthritis instead. They are still great warriors; they just have too many trophies to care anymore. As a result, they are more compassionate and disciplined than most other Yautja. Many have learned new fighting techniques over the ages.

**Adjudicators** - The adjudicators are the ad min and law Yautja. They are world leaders and the ruling fist in the overall scheme of the Yautja culture. Less than 1% of Yautja are adjudicators, due to their massive worldly role. At this point they simply no longer have time to hunt anymore off planet, but often foray into the underground contained hunting grounds where younger hunters train in order to lend experience to the young ones. Adjudicators are always the leaders of a clan, and no adjudicators has ever risen to that position without first having completed at least five hive cleansing.

**Bad Bloods** - These are the criminal yautja whom have been sentenced to death and escaped. Their justice system shows that crime is very low. About 2% of Yautja are bad bloods. In Predator: Concrete Jungle on the Play Station 2, Bad Bloods were also predators captured by humans and brainwashed. They met honorable deaths by their clan brother, the main Predator in the game.

**Enforcer **- The police force of Yautja society, they are experienced hunters, veterans of many hunts, and are skilled with many forms of weapons and combat. They hunt bad bloods, as well as clean up Xenomorph infestations, as a service for the balance of nature, and for the honor of the hunt. They tend to be rare, either few survive long enough to this rank, or most do not choose this position. The only known one is Wolf.

**Killers** - a clan of Predators who are enemies of mainstream Predators because of their tradition of training Aliens as attack animals rather than hunting them.

**Predaliens **- While not technically a caste, Predaliens are viewed as unholy to the Yautja. Yautja see Predaliens as mockeries of fellow hunters, and must be killed at all cost.

**Predator's importation rules during the hunt:**

**1-**Never Hunt the young (Children from age 1-15) (So those who are 16 to 59 of age your screw)

**2-**Never Hunt the old (Age 60-90)

**3-**Never Hunt the female (It is dishonorable) especially if she's pregnant with child if she has a weapon do not hunt her she is protecting her child as a mother should.

**4-**Never Hunt the ill or sick. (It is unfair and no honor in taking the life of a sick prey)

**5**-Never Hunt an unarm prey.

**6-**You Hunt for sport not for pleasure or enjoyment.

**Now for Naruto:**

He will be a human in a Predator world, he will learn bit by bit what to do and what not to do while he's on the Predator homeworld and also during the hunt.

As for the pairing since one male Predator can have a Harem of his own limit be 20 females to 30 females, man that's a lot of sharing.

I really can't say the limit of Naruto's Harem will be. It depends if I make Naruto half Predator and I mean by DNA. Knowing Naruto he will remember the six rules of a Predator during the hunt. I have always know who to put Naruto human hunt list who know to put on the list.

That all I have to share with you everyone as I hope you all looked forward for this story to come out very soon, and if you know who want to be in Naruto's Harem feel free to tell me in the review right now I am putting the limit of Naruto's Harem to Ten human Females be they from his home village or not.

And also should I go through making Naruto half Predator? Don't worry his face will remain human everyone.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Predator series or Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story and the plot and also how things will go.**

**Chapter I-Home**

Predator and prey one of the basic thing of the circle of life. The weak is prey and the strong are Predators. However that is always the ways of the circle of life something the prey becomes the predator and the predator become prey.

It has been one year since the attack of the nine tailed fox attacked the village hidden in the leaves. Life in Konoha was peacefully at times. The village was protected thanks to the fourth Hokage who sacrifice his life for his people many believed.

Naruto Uzumaki an orphan born without parents he is one year old yet he does not speak but he walks and runs. Hated by others he doesn't know why he'll be two in two weeks. Naruto Uzumaki the host of the nine tailed fox he does not know of it.

Being forbidden by law of the third Hokage, young Uzumaki lives alone the street be his home a one year old child alone and hated by all.

However tonight Naruto will find he has a new place to exist so very soon.

**That Night: Konoha streets nine o'clock:**

The night cold wind blew in the air it was the season of fall the time of change. Naruto Uzumaki was walking around the streets of Konoha alone, bored and lonely. Naruto was hungry his stomach roared it so finding food in trash can wasn't a good idea there never is anything good in there.

Naruto was walking by a small store with the smell of yummy food. Naruto turn to look to see a bowl right there the owner of the store was fixing something in his store as he saw the poor child he spoke to the boy "Hey you."

Naruto turned and looked at the owner and pointed at his chest "Yes you. You looked hungry kid." Naruto's stomach growled loudly as the two sweatdrop together "I take that as I yes then." The man laugh friendly.

Naruto took a seat and the owner gave Naruto a free bowl of Ramen "Try this kid on the house." Naruto nod his head and grab the bowl pull it closer to him and grab the small wooden sticks as Naruto had his first Ramen the meal was truly the best thing Naruto has ever had in his life.

Naruto ate the entire bowl of Ramen Naruto smiled at the owner "Your welcome kiddo. You need to look for yourself. Going on without food is dangerous thing." The owner told Naruto as the young child nod his head and left after waving goodbye to him.

"He's an orphan but he's a good kid I can tell." The owner said with a big smiled.

After Naruto ate his free dinner he left happily the night was still young. And Naruto was getting a little tired he wanted to rest out for awhile. Naruto happy and full however Naruto couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched there were a lot of people around but that wasn't it at all.

Naruto didn't pay no mind to it at all he just kept on walking happy.

Naruto was stop when he was called out by a mean voice "Hey brat." Naruto looked back to see a large male with a mean look in his eyes. He wasn't alone there were three others with the man "…" Naruto didn't say anything he didn't know how to speak yet he could walk and run, eat and sleep.

Naruto didn't like the look in their eyes so the boy did what thought was best running. And so he did he ran as fast he could Naruto ran to the training ground where he thought he was safe however that was a bad call.

"Kid, why are you running from us? The man asked Naruto as Naruto's eyes were filled with fear.

"He's just a brat bet he doesn't know how to talk he's one he'll be two in two weeks I heard." spoke the second man. As the third man crack his knuckles and spoke "He looks innocent but believe it or not this kid got the nine tailed fox in him."

"You don't say." spoke the fourth man.

"Bet the kid doesn't know a thing what we're talking about right now. The old man Hokage said it is forbidden to speak of it." said the fourth man.

"He didn't say anything about giving this little one a lesson in manners." The third man said with a grin.

Naruto's heat was beating like a fast Dum beat true he didn't know what they talking about. But seeing they had weapons in their hands was more than enough to give Naruto the feeling they don't want him alive.

"Close your eyes and say goodbye kid." The first man said while Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain of a beat down to come. But then something happens there was a marking appeared from nowhere it appeared on Naruto's forehead and upward.

"Hey what's that marking?" spoke the fourth man as the first man foolish enough turn to see where it was coming from. When he looked he saw the strange beam light came from the tree he saw someone there.

FOOM! The sound of a powerful beam was shot from the tree by an unknown person the beam went right through the first man killing him. As the man drop down as the others were got easily scared the second and third men quickly drop their weapons and ran away like scary-cats.

While the fourth man stays behind he grabbed Naruto using him as a human shield.

"Come out!" the man yelled.

Naruto was scared he wasn't what was going on he didn't see anyone there he thought the man was crazy and he was doing to kill him.

"Don't crying kid." The man told Naruto as the man bashes Naruto on the head "I say quit crying."

There was a loud snarl noise the man let go of Naruto just as he turn around as he something behind him. He was right there something behind him but it was too late, the man was impale by something he didn't see anyone but they were there. The man cough up blood as the blood got on the stealth person it turn out the person was using stealth camouflaged stealth camouflaged.

It wasn't any normal person either he was unbelievably tall, well over seven feet, probably closer to eight feet. Never seen a being as massive giant he was.

His shoulders spread broadly and his entire body swelled with bulging muscle. Whatever he was, he was much larger than any man but he was most certainly _not_ a human being Naruto suddenly notices the being's flesh appeared very inhuman; pale base color speckled with blackish blotches, much like a lizard. His large mammoth hands and feet were scaly, clawed, and very reptilian looking too.

Definitely not human though he had five fingers were longer and irregular; they resembled the overall structure of a human hand.

Covering his body-builder frame was a complicated and layered set of armor. The metallic shell spanned across his wide chest, rested on his shoulders, encased his forearms, calves and knees, and stretched along his back. It was layered looking and seemed bendable with the being's movements. At his waist he bore a kind of utility belt from which I could see various metal devices as well as long bladed knives and small skulls of creatures.

As for clothing, he wore simple leather looking loincloth about his waist, which indicated he was indeed of the male gender. Beneath all that armor, a fishnet like material laced his whole body, barely containing the bulging muscles beneath.

But the most notable element of his attire had to be the pewter-colored mask that glinted in the moonlight. With organic swooping curves, a domed, rounded forehead, and menacing glass eye pieces that seemed to chill down Naruto's spine. Behind the chilling metal visor, there hung a thick cluster of banded tubes. No…not tubes. They looked more like some kind of hard, fleshy dreadlocks that fell to the upper portions of his back.

The being tosses the man's body off his large long spear. The being turns its attention toward Naruto who had it attention the most. Naruto was scared as hell he didn't know what to do he's heart was beating real fast.

Naruto heard a strange snarl noise coming from the being as the two stared at one another for a long time. Though Naruto was scared shitless he didn't stop giving the unknown being a stare of courage afraid the boy was but Naruto had courage in his eyes.

The boy's eyes told the being he wasn't afraid at all. The being walked toward Naruto as the child had to look up at the giant. The giant grabbed Naruto by his neck without crashing the small child when he brought the boy up his level face to face.

Before Naruto faint on the giant Naruto spoke for the first time his first words were.

"W-who are you?"

The being snarl again he grab a strong hold around Naruto's neck he could easily snap Naruto's neck if he wanted too. But this…hunter was different he found his target the hunter look at his arm wrist and put a button which cause him and Naruto to go stealth in the blink of the eye.

**Hours later:**

Naruto later awake somewhere he wasn't familiar with at all. Naruto open his blue eyes to see he was in case of thick glass. The glass case Naruto was in was big enough for his size Naruto looked around he wasn't in Konoha anymore the place he was at was cover with metal from top to bottom. The water Naruto was in wasn't normal water the water he felt filling his lungs yet he wasn't drowning which was strange to him.

Naruto saw the…hunter who he encounter early the hunter was staring at him with his arms cross over his chest. The hunter wasn't alone either there was two just like him not as huge but still big they were. Naruto saw they were talking to one another one.

The second hunter pulled a switch which drains something into the glass Naruto was inside. The blue water was now mixing with a thick green liquid it was thick as blood. Naruto felt it to his curious Naruto taste it as the boy didn't like this foul taste of…blood.

The second hunter pulled another switch however this switch sent a powerful shock of electricity which electrocuted Naruto as the child screams in pain of being electrocuted. When the second hunter pull the switch up stopping the experiment Naruto was panting hard he felt funny something inside his body was clawing out from within.

Naruto place his right hand on the glass "H-help." Naruto said.

The hunter turn and nod his head the second hunter nod his head and pulled the switch as the third hunter watched as Naruto was being electrocuted again. Naruto scream again and again his body he felt it changing into something different he felt it changing.

They stop the experiment again. Naruto's hands were different now his hands were more like claws. Naruto's eyes were color red he was getting angry at the unknown hunters for doing this to him; the hunters were interesting in this change of Naruto.

Naruto heard one of snarl again "S-stop." He asked them "P-please."

The hunter saw Naruto's now red eyes were changing to a different color now they were changing to orange dark orange. Naruto saw his hands were now a different color dark green they were he finger nails were long claw-like liked the hunter's claws were.

Naruto gasp as he knew what their plan was their plan was to change him transform him into one of them.

"N-no!" Naruto scream loudly in anger as the second hunter pull again.

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Chapter, Chapter II-Home Part II**

**There you have it everyone, Chapter I of the Naruto/Predator story. Next Chapter Naruto will be in his new form and at his new home, the Predator that took Naruto isn't the Predator that will take care of him and raised him as their own yes the Predator that took Naruto was indeed a Bad Blood. Don't worry Naruto will be in good hands soon on the next chapter. **

**Anyway more about Predator:**

**Physical Prowess**

Predators are generally stronger and more durable than humans. Their bodies are resilient to damage, capable of surviving and recovering from multiple gunshot wounds and radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are much stronger than humans, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male and shattering solid concrete with their bare hands. They are also skilled climbers, and will readily move through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey.

**Speech, Language and Communication**

Predators are also capable of speech in either their own language, which resembles a series of clicks, roars, snarls and growls, and of imitating human speech that they have heard. It is unclear whether or not a typical Predator can understand the human speech they are repeating, but it would seem that they do to an extent and regurgitate phrases at vaguely appropriate times as a form of communication with prey. Older Predators with more experience among humans have on occasion been known to actually learn to speak English, at least to a limited extent.

**The Paring for the story:**

The limit for a Male Predator to have is 20-32 relationship with the female Predator.

Naruto will have three or two female Predator in his Harem for now, but I might give out more both human and Predator females Naruto to be with.

So here are the girls I decide to put on the lisit of being picked so far of the human females, and remember if you make it ten human females for Naruto.

Sakura

Hinata

Ino

Tenten

Temari

Kin

Tayuya

Female Haku

Mikoto Uchiha

Anko

Kurenai

Konan

Karin

Samui

Karui

Mei. T

Shizune

Tsunade

Tsuma (Kiba's mom)

Hana (Kiba's sister)

Kushina (I'll find away if people for her)

Yugito

Fu

Yugao

Yoshino Nara (Shikamaru's Mom)

That it for now everyone later and thank you for your support!


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Predator series or Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story and the plot and also how things will go.**

"Where is he?" Human speaking

'He's somewhere?' Human thoughts

"_I'm right here." _Predator/Yautja/Hish speaking

"**It's too late for you" **Predator/Yautja/Hish thoughts

**Chapter II-Home part II**

Home is the heart is they said, how the old ones used to say but home is home long as there a place to eat and sleep that's home.

'_I wasn't sure how long I was out or how many days it has been since I was taken from my home world. But I remember the sound of bubbles.'_

**On the Bad Blood Space Ship:**

Inside a large water-tank with his knees up to his chest and his arms holding his legs in a curl ball postion, Naruto open his eyes he must have been a sleep for a very, very, very long time. His body felt numb he couldn't move his shoulders or his legs but he was able to move his fingers. Naruto felt his fingers were different he didn't know until he looked down at them.

Naruto's body has been completely changed if he wasn't so numb he could have let out a loud scream. Naruto's sight went burry on him once again he was in pain so much pain. Naruto was hoping someone would come somebody will come to save him.

Naruto was sleep but he could hear his hearing became very good after he was taken by the hunters. Was it because of his mutation because of what they did to him, Naruto wasn't sure all Naruto hear was the sound of the space landing.

They must have landed on a planet or stop somewhere Naruto thought to himself while there was a long pause of silences at first. But then a loud rumble sound it shook the space a bit, then there was a loud roaring sound sounds almost like a battle cried.

Naruto felt the numbness was going away. Naruto open his eyes when he heard the sound of someone stepping on aboard on the space ship. It was a hunter much like the others but this one was far different from the others.

He was much taller and bigger in size. The color of his skin was dark green mix with yellow giving his skin color greenest-yellow. Like the other he wore a mask but unlike the others he didn't look as mean even though he wore a mask also his dreadlocks were long it came down to his shoulders, Naruto could tell he was different from the others.

Hearing the snarling sound coming from the big hunter the hunter walked up close to the water-tank Naruto was inside the hunter tap the glass to get Naruto's attention. Naruto stared at the hunter with his light crystal blue eyes.

The hunter turned away and left the ship but return with two predators one was a male but smaller in height size about 6,4 but the one who just met Naruto was about 6'9. But the newest one Naruto saw was female she was large then any of the males.

Her height was about 7,5 the tallest person Naruto has ever seen in his life. Unlike the males the female of the group of three she wore different armor it was wasn't protecting the stomach like the males but more protecting her breasts her breasts were large Naruto didn't know what Cup-size she was of course he was just a child but all he knows what they were large. Her dreadlocks were longer then the two males her dreadlocks stop to her stomach.

The female hunter skin color was mix of orange and red together. Her skin looked soft and beautiful she was the most beautiful creature Naruto as ever seen. Naruto could see the three hunters talking to one another together the three looked at Naruto every three seconds.

But the female hunter made a loud snarl noise the two males nod their heads agreeing with the female. The tallest male bash his fist at the glass breaking it as Naruto fell down to the ground naked, he was weaken but alive.

Naruto was picked up by the back of his neck by the second male who was the shortest of the group. The group took Naruto of the ship that belong to the group of Bad bloods, when Naruto was out of the space he saw the three hunters that kidnap him they were on their knees their hands tie together behind their backs.

There was another hunter but this looks old very old. His dreadlocks were white to show his age Naruto believed he wore a mask like the others. He had a red cape wearing heavy armor with a long metal staff Naruto believe he was the true leader of the three hunters.

The leader hunter stabbed the ground with his staff and point at Naruto as he asked one of the bad blood hunters. The bad bloods didn't speak to the leader hunter only glare at Naruto while Naruto glare them back his eyes had great hated toward them.

The leader hunter ordered the tallest male hunter to take care of the matter. The tall hunter grab the leader of the bad bloods by the dreadlocks as the tall male hunter wrist blade came out. The male hunter slice off the leader of the bad bloods head clean off. As green blood came out up in the air as the body wave around a little before falling to the ground, it was the most coolest and yet most horrible thing he has ever laid eyes on. Naruto on the inside he was glad these bad hunters were getting what was coming to them.

The female hunter grab one of them and toss second bad blood hunter head right off, she was very strong. As one of the good hunter snarl in delight Naruto could tell they were enjoying this very much. The hunter that was holding Naruto by the back of his neck drop him as Naruto hit the ground the third hunter went for the final bad blood and ram his wrist blade up the bad blood's skull as his wrist blade went straight through its helmet.

With all three bad bloods dead the hunters let out a scary and powerful roar, the roar spook Naruto. Naruto looked up at the hunters as the three males walked over to Naruto and snarl at him, the female grab Naruto by the back of his neck and snarl as well.

Within a few seconds later the team of hunters took Naruto with them on their space ship after they blew up the bad blood's space ship and left the planet they were on. The space ship Naruto was inside was larger than the space ship he was in.

Naruto woke up after taking a short nap. Naruto looked around the room he was in, the room was small Naruto looked at his hands his whole body was changed. Naruto's body was much the male hunters but younger, the color of his body was different as well mix of dark orange and little of green. His hands were claws his feet were no longer human feet his stomach and chest looked more musclar, but his face what of his face he thought Naruto was looking around for a mirror but did found a mirror a small one.

Naruto drop the small mirror has it fell into pieces Naruto was horrified of what he has become. Naruto's eyes were the same crystal blue but his mouth, face was different. Having large two fangs and two large fangs at the bottom but he still had his human mouth he felt it.

Naruto felt strange he felt naked besides being naked of course but feeling naked he didn't have any trademark of his former self only his eyes were the same. Naruto just remain silence still freaked out but he didn't scream nor did he yell.

Naruto just sat there on the ground looking at the window which gave him a beautiful view of outer space. The site was truly beautiful planet after planet and the stars what a site it was truly it was. Naruto watch for hours of space until he had a visitor.

Naruto looked back to it was the old hunter the old hunter looked down at Naruto. For about ten seconds before speaking to the boy as Naruto listen to the old hunter.

The old hunter told Naruto he knows Naruto isn't one of them however his new body tells them he is one of them. Naruto's eyes told him he wasn't a Predator there never been a blue eyes Predator before but the elder told Naruto he will not let one with a body of a Predator go without honor.

And honor is life to a Predator.

Naruto didn't speak back he only bow his head to the elder as the elder predator believes Naruto was a half breed, capture by the bad bloods. Naruto didn't know what to do now he could only listen and do what he was told he was a child still.

His heart was human but his body wasn't human not anymore.

Naruto was told he was held capture for five seasons in earth time it would be five years, Naruto was six now. He did kind of now notice he was taller and did looked older by the looks in his eyes.

The elder hunter also told Naruto that will be under care of one his best hunters, Naruto looked tough and strong but he was a child in both human's and Predator's eyes. when he come of age he will be ready for his first hunt but right now the boy is about to meet his new home.

The home planet of the Predators,

**Predator's Home World:**

The Predators home world their planet a planet unlike no other. The sky was color light orange they have three moons and two suns. The heat of the planet was twice the heat on earth if Naruto was wearing a jacket he would be out of it in seconds.

Naruto was nervous about this being at someone else home world and being his first time in outer space and also on an alien home world. Naruto wore loincloth he stood beside the same tall male hunter who broke his free from the water-tank.

To Naruto's left was the large tall female hunter and to his right the short hunter and in front of Naruto was the elder hunter. In front of the elder were a very large number of predators crown of them as they cheered for the return of the elder and many hunters that stood behind and beside him.

Naruto remain quite in the back not moving or saying a word. But then the elder looked back and spoke of Naruto. Naruto was pushed forward by the three predators that saved him, thousand of thousand of eyes stared at him he was a half breed but not of the Xenomorphs but of human.

Although many predators have some dislike toward Human, but the human race was also a strong race as well hunters they were as well. The elder spoke of Naruto being a half breed but his blood is Predator be it mix or not.

The roar of cheers Naruto heard the boy was shock he was being cheered on by the predator race. His blood boiled with joy he was accepted as one of them.

The elder order the hunters to return home and celebrate their victory of winning their many trophies while Naruto was left there. But four predators remain the elder and the three that saved Naruto. Naruto looked like a lost puppy to their eyes.

"_Little one a home you shall have." _The elder spoke.

Naruto looked down at the ground with his eyes closes _"Elder may I take him?" _Naruto open his eyes looking up to see it was the female who spoke.

"_Any reason you wish to take him as yours?" _The elder asked _"You are ready to be a kin at a young age?"_

"_This was my first hunt I am blood. This one is a little one he is unblood though he is half breed he is one of us." _The female hunter said.

"_That is true young one. You are one of Junkea's childern are you not?" _the elder said to the female hunter while Naruto listen to them.

"_Yes Junkea is my bearer."_

"_Your name young blood."_

"_Malice my bearer named me this because of my skin I am one of seven daughters my bearer had."_

"_Your bearer was wise and should be proud you bring many trophies with you on your first hunt."_ Malice the female hunter bow down to the elder feeling very honorable _"You two did amazing as well your names are?"_

"_Deadeyes." _Spoke the short predator he has chosen this title because believe it or not Deadeyes was bind.

"_Brute." _Spoke the tall predator he has chosen this title because of his size and strength.

Brute and Deadeye remove their masks to the elder hunter, and to Naruto's surprise he was just liked them, only Deadeyes eyes were white which shows he was bind but he hunted his prey just like a normal predator his helmet helped him and even without his helmet his hearing was amazing.

While Brute's face was almost like Naruto's but a true pure blood predators face and he was much older as well. As Naruto wonder what the female of the race look like was they the same or were they different from the males? As Naruto also notices that there was a marking on their foreheads which shows that they have been blooded.

Malice didn't remove her mask which made Naruto to wonder what she look like. But none of that matter right now at the moment because Naruto. Had a new home he was no longer in the world of man he will have be strong or die as a weakening.

The life of predator and prey only the strong will live and the weak will die.

**Next Time-Home Part III**

There you have it everyone Chapter II, Naruto has been saved by a group of predators who just finish their first hunt and become. And lucky for Naruto they so happen to be near by the bad blood space ship.

Although half breed are forbidden however there half breed predators in the comics, but they have to work for their honor to be honor as full blooded predators be they half breed. They have Predator blood so they must show the full blood that a half blood is just as strong and honorable as a full blood.

And I mean half breed by those Predators that has been cross breed or experimented on.

Naruto will be nickname Blue Eyes by other young Predators because of him having blue eyes.

When a Predator is blood on their first hunt they are given a code name or a title.

Malice is her real name but her Title is Bloody.

Deadeyes is his real name but his title is Echo.

Brute is his real name but his title is Dark Claw.

So if Naruto was to be blood on his first hunt I believe by going by what his name mean would sit it well, as Naruto does mean Maelstrom. Not really sure if that will be his title/code name when he is blood so I could come down with title for Naruto like.

-Red Blood-

-Noble-

-Savage-

-Stalker-

And oh my god I got 80 reviews and the main story hasn't even started yet what guys you really must liked it.

Thank you all so much wow I really mean it wow 80 reviews just for the first two chapter information and real chapter I.

**Also:**

**Naruto's Human Hunt List:**

**Males that possibly have worthy of their skulls as trophy:**

Sasuke Uchiha

Kisame

Sasori of the Red Desert

Neji Hyuga

Zabuza

Hidan

Kakuzu

Orochimaru

Kabuto

Tobi aka Madara Uchiha

Kakashi Hatake

Asuma

Dosu

Zaku

Kiba

Shino

(Would add Rock Lee and Might Guy but I think even the Predators would say forget it he's not worth and he's too odd and weird)

Sakon

Ukon

Kidomaru

Jirobo

The Six Pein-Not Female Pein even though it Nagato controlling her, it still a female.

Kankuro

Gaara

Itachi Uchiha and Kimimaro not on the list because Itachi is ill when he's 18 and Kimimaro is ill as well,

If you guys or girls know any other villain or ninja that you believe will give Naruto and his Predator brothers and sisters a worthy time feel free to tell me.

**For the pairing of the story:**

I have chosen the ten human females Naruto will have and reason why.

Tenten-Weapon mistress

Tayuya-Tayuya is tough tomboy her special using her flute to lure unknowing prey.

Anko-Strong female Jounin who has a dark past and a specialist

Shizune-Medic for those wounded Hunters.

Hana (Kiba's sister)-Could have her train the Predators Hounds very well and also a good tracker.

Haku-Tracker ninja and knows the weak point of the human body and know fatal and none fatal areas.

Kushina-Naruto's Bearer (which means Mother in Predator words) powerful and deadly a host before her son.

Ok everyone i have decide the seven girls so far pick three more girls you wish to see be in Naruto's Harem. Pick the last three girls and give me a nice reason to add them.

That's all for now later everyone!

Also one more thing what do you think the females Predators look like in this fic?

A-Look like the males but less scary and kind looking and beautiful.

B-Have the faces of human females but with large fangs?

C-Both A and B


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Predator series or Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story and the plot and also how things will go.**

"Where is he?" Human speaking

'He's somewhere?' Human thoughts

"_I'm right here." _Predator/Yautja/Hish speaking

"**It's too late for you" **Predator/Yautja/Hish thoughts

**Chapter III-Home part III**

'_I remember my first lesson of my life as a Predator. I remember my first feeling what it likes to have a family a clan people who wish to see you become strong a family a real family that I deserve so long ago.'_

**Predator Home-world:**

After the short meeting and chat with Elder Predator, Naruto was given the right to be a part of Malice's clan. He would be adopted by her and her family and become one of them a hunter a predator a hunter that lived by honor and respect.

Naruto follow Malice to her where she lives, Malice was carrying a large net bag of skulls very large skulls. Naruto would stare at Malice's bag of skulls strange looking skulls they were. Naruto looked around while walking with Malice.

His surrounds were new to him the home world of the Predators reminded him of his human world, they were building and also small homes or should I say small dwell-cave like homes. Malice stop by a large stone made building.

"_We are here little one." _Malice spoke as her voice got Naruto's attention. He felt nervous at first but as long as he was with Malice he knew he can do this. Malice turned to face Naruto she got on one knee and told him _"Listen well little one and listen well. My bearer does not know I have adopted you as one of us. She doesn't take too kindly of half breeds."_

"_Why is that?" _Naruto said as Malice found Naruto's voice to be gentle and small.

"_Ten seasons ago my father was slay by an Ooman. Although his death was honorable his death could have been more honorable." _Naruto felt a hint of sadness in Malice's voice _"What do you mean could have been more honorable?"_

"_My father was betrayed during his last hunt. His allies turn bad blood on him my father and the Ooman battle together and killed my father's former friends and my father battle the Ooman alone and die an honorable death."_ Malice told Naruto the story of her father's death _"My father's death would have been more honorable if he wasn't wounded by the bad bloods, but still my father wounded or not died as a fearful warrior."_

"_So your Kaa-san doesn't like Ooman because of this?" _Malice nod her head while Naruto hoped Malice's mother will have a likely to him _"But my bearer will understand. And I hope her rage toward Ooman has vanished from her warrior heart."_

Naruto lower his head understood and prayed indeed to be accepted by Malice's family.

"_But I believe my sisters will like you. And maybe you and my little brother get along."_ Malice patted Naruto on the head while unknowing even to himself Naruto snarl with joy. Malice rise up and knotted on the tall large metal doors twice.

The doors open up as a very tall female who was at the same height Malice was. However this female Predator skin was light brown, liked Malice she wore a Predator mask hiding her face. But to Naruto's surprise she was naked Naruto didn't freak out or anything he was young he never know the problem humans have being naked.

"_Sister, your home how was your first hunt?" _said the tall brown skin colored female Predator. Malice hugged her eldest sister Fueka the first born of seven daughters Malice's mother Junkea. Fueka saw Naruto staring at the two sisters _"Sister, who is this little one?"_

Malice looked at Naruto then back at her eldest sister _"A young one we found during our first hunt. Capture he was, enslaved he is no longer. Elder has given him to me I am his bearer now."_

"Twenty seasons you are young to be a barer no?" Fueka asked her little sister, while Malice could only say _"Taken this honor given to me by the elder how could I say no?"_

Fueka back up and snarl with delight _"Fair enough little sister."_

"_Where is our bearer?" _Malice asked.

"_In her chamber she slumbers. Our two sisters are out only me and the young of three plus little brother what remain here." _Fueka said to Malice, while Malice sighed _"I am not surprise it matter not."_

Fueka looked down at Naruto while Naruto looked up at the tall beautiful eldest Predator. Fueka patted Naruto on his head _"Welcome to your new home little one."_

**Malice's Home:**

Inside Malice's home it was almost like a normal building but the walls were stone made but glowed with energy symbols flashing on and off. Naruto follow the sisters down a few stairs which lend them deeper inside the home which had only one floor but had many lower floors.

The lower floors were large and huge, Naruto felt like he was inside small temple. But however they didn't stop there the three walk to another set of stairs but these stairs went upward after a few stairs steps. Naruto saw sun light and found himself in a very large place Naruto didn't know he was in the backyard.

There was a large pool the water blue just like earth's water but much lighter blue color. Out came from the pool was a female Predator who share the same skin color of Fueka it was Fueka twin sister Su-Su was her name but unlike her sisters Su-Su didn't wear a mask.

Su-Su got out of the large pool like Fueka she too was naked. Su-Su's face was unbelievably beautiful; her eyes were strong and fearful like the male Predators. Much like the males the female had large fangs but their fangs were longer and look more deadly however their mouths much like the males but more human like. To Naruto's eyes the females look like half breeds but they looked stronger and meaner than their male counter-parts.

"_Sister you are home how was your first hunt?" _Su-Su asked her little sister Malice, while Fueka snarl with delight _"We have a new member of the family."_ Fueka said which made Su-Su to wonder _"Little sister is with child so soon?"_

"_No, Su-Su I have adopts a little one." _Su-Su look to see Naruto hiding behind Malice's right leg Su-Su clicks her fangs and snarl while staring at the new member _"Isn't he a cute little sucker. Where did you find this one?"_

"_During my first hunt, he was capture by three bad bloods but with elders permission he was given to me and I was marked as his bearer. Young he is only six seasons." _Malice explained to her second eldest sister.

Su-Su's orange eyes widen _"Six seasons this one is ready to learn. Best to have them learn to hunt when they are only six seasons. Dajin will like this one indeed." _Su-Su patted Naruto on the head like Fueka and Malice did.

'_Why do they pat my head like that?' _Naruto thought to himself _"Bearer may I ask a question?" _Naruto said while looking at Malice, Malice look at her son and spoke "_Yes you may speak."_

"_Why do you and your sisters pat my head like that?" _the young predator wonder so he asked them that question. The females snarl and clicks when Naruto spoke of this the three sisters looked at one another and then back at Naruto.

"_You have been accepted. When a little one is taken in by another clan a pat on the head symbolizes you are accepted as one of us." _Su-Su explained to Naruto as the young one took his information very well and was glad to have his question answer.

"_And also we like you little one."_ Fueka said.

"_How many sisters you have my bearer?"_ Naruto asked another good question for Malice, as Malice answer her adopted son's question "_Fueka and Su-Su are twins they are the eldest of the seven daughters my Bearer brought to this world. Then there's Mi the third eldest then there's Kai the fourth, Lin the fifth Nora the sixth and I Malice the seventh."_

"_And let's not leave our little brother Adve." _A new voice spoke out which came out from behind the four. The four looked to see it was the third eldest Mi. Mi was taller than Fueka and Su-Sue about 7'8 Naruto sweatdrop he felt shorter and shorter every time he saw one of Malice's family members.

Mi's skin was silver color her hair was long as Malice's. Mi's eyes were light orange like Su-Su's eyes _'She's huge.'_ Naruto thought. But like her sisters she was beautiful _"How long were you there sister?" _the three sisters asked Mi, while Mi clicks her _"Knowing Adve has a brother. And also our Bearer has awakened from her slumber."_

Out came from the stairway was a tall big female Predator. Her skin color was dark red with black spots her eyes were black as darkness. She had very long finger nails about five inches long, she was 7'8 like her daughter Mi but Junkea was muscular with tight abs and large breasts she had the strong dominated female looks. The alpha-female of her clan by looking at Naruto knew Malice's father had to be a large and very strong alpha-male to be the father of seven daughters and one-son.

Junkea clicks her fangs while staring down Naruto with her black eyes she then looked at her youngest daughter. Malice removed her mask and showed her face to her mother, Malice's eyes was different from her sisters her eyes were brown colored. Malice's mouth she had small fangs her eyes were kind. When Junkea saw her daughter was blooded a happy snarl escape from Junkea.

"_You have done well my child. I saw you have many trophies from your first hunt you are indeed your father spawn and my child."_ Junkea looked at Naruto seeing a new Predator in her lair she glare at him while Naruto felt her eyes were looking deep in his soul. Junkea reach out her right hand toward Naruto while Naruto closed his eyes hoping she would accept him like the others. But when Naruto open his eyes Junkea flicked her finger at Naruto's forehead, Naruto felled in the pool as the boy wasn't learn how to swim before.

"_I take it he's yours Malice?" _Junkea turned to look at her daughter _"Yes."_Malice answer her mother while Naruto was trying not to drown the ladies only watched the boy trying to swim for his life. Su-Su went over to the pool and grab Naruto by the neck _"You're going to be trouble somehow." _Su-Su clicks her fangs.

'_And so I lived with my new family. My sisters and my new mother strong and tough they are but beautiful they are I cannot lie about that.' _Naruto thought to himself. Junkea look at Naruto and clicks her fangs not once not twice but three times. Junkea looked at her daughters then stare at her youngest daughter Malice _"He will slumber in your chamber, until his is made understand my child?"_

"_Yes Bearer." _Malice looked at Naruto while snarling at her son. Junkea click her fangs again while glaring at Naruto's crystal blue predator eyes. Junkea knew the boy was different but his eyes were strong like a normal young spawn. Naruto now had a family a strong one with seven sisters and one brother a big family they were now the only thing Naruto needs to learn was how to kill. Kill like a Predator.

**Next Time-Home Part IV-**

**At done with chapter III, Naruto knows his new family well half of the family so far, and also his new home as well and the winner of how the female Predator will look is C. Now the next chapter it will be about Naruto first lesson of being a Predator and how he will form his friendship with his Malice's little brother and also the young Predator males Naruto will encounter.**

**Sorry the chapter wasn't as long as the others were. But more will happen in the next chapter hopefully well that's all I have to say everyone.**

**Oh yeah the vote for the last three females for Naruto has been chosen.**

**Ino has been chosen as one of the last three, now their is two more spot to be filled in so vote on the last two human girls Naruto will have in his Harem. **

**That's all I have to say everyone later!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Predator series or Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story and the plot and also how things will go.**

"Where is he?" Human speaking

'_He's somewhere?'_ Human thoughts

"_I'm right here." _Predator/Yautja/Hish speaking

"**It's too late for you" **Predator/Yautja/Hish thoughts

**Chapter IV-Home Part IV-**

"_**Today was my first lesson as a hunter, my lesson as a Predator. And the first time I met the hunters that would be a part of my team."**_

**Malice's chamber:**

Naruto woke up by the touch of his mother Malice. Waking him up shaking his right shoulder a little bit, Naruto open his blue eyes as his eyes met his mother's. Naruto shook his head _"Morning little one." _said Malice.

Naruto got out of bed, its warm fur covers was godly warm. The bed made out of stone but its covers made out of warm fur of an unknown animal. Once out of bed Naruto follow his mother to the top floor of Malice's home.

There was a large table from Naruto's view it was breakfast time. Naruto didn't look hungry at the moment he looked at his mother _"Where is everyone?"_ he asked. Malice smiled at her son and patted him on the head.

"_My sisters are away, little brother is awake and mother is away as well. Today is a special day for you my little one." _Being a curious little one he was he asked once again "_What's special for today?"_

A new voice spoke his voice was little deeper than Naruto's "_First lesson."_ Naruto looked back to see Malice's little brother Adve. About two inches taller than Naruto, his eyes were dark green his skin color was green brown mix. But unlike Naruto, Adve was a pure blooded Predator.

"_Greeting little sucker." _Adve's nickname for Naruto, as Adve click his fangs twice before looking at his big sister Malice _"Adve I want you to take little one with you to class today. He doesn't know our home world that much. So it's up to you to make sure my little one knows." _

Adve beat his chest once with his right hand _"Don't worry he will know within a day." _Adve stare at Naruto while the young Predator was kind of worry what would Adve do.

**Three minutes later:**

Following Adve down the streets, walking along with his uncle but strangely enough Naruto saw him as a brother rather than an uncle. But anyway in front of the two was a large building there was a group of young predators about Naruto's and Adve's age.

When they saw Naruto and Adve they walked over to the two. A group of ten they were. Adve beat his chest before one of them speak to him after they beat their chest as well _"Who is the odd looking one?" _one of the ten young predators asked Adve.

"_He's my sister's little sucker." _Adve told them "_He looks like a fresh one the teacher will be here soon, best to have your warrior face on." _Naruto didn't like how the other predators were glaring at him, their eyes were different from his but his body was strong but his eyes shown weakness.

The sound of heavy footsteps was heard as everyone turned their heads to see. A big tall strong looking Predator his skin color was mix of greenish brown. His didn't wear a mask to hide his face much like the adult Predators of this world, his eyes were strong and filled bloodlust his eyes were blood colored.

He beat his chest as the young predators even Naruto done the same as well beat their chest.

"_A New Season has arrived; my young suckers I see within each of every one of you are ready to learn what it means to be a Predator."_ The young predators listen well to their teacher. The adult Predator known as Dajin, Dajin saw Naruto "It seems we have a new young one within my sights what is your name?"

Naruto couldn't find his voice he didn't speak at all. Dajin waited for Naruto to answer him for a moment before speaking. Adve wanted to speak for Naruto and tell Dajin he wasn't named.

"_I'll ask you again what your name is young one." _Naruto close his eyes and found his voice as he spoke to the adult Predator _"I have no name."_

Dajin looked a bit confuse for the moment until Adve spoke _"He is from my sister, he is a young one born without a name. My Sister Malice has taken this one into my family as one of us."_ Dajin pause for a moment he turned his attention toward Naruto as he click twice "_I see I have heard they had found a young one during the first hunt. So this is the little one they found now listen well little one you will learn how to kill, hunt, tack the way of becoming a Predator. But you will need a name first, class shall we give him a nickname until this one find his true name?"_

The young predators snarl at the idea, which made Naruto worried a little bit. But seeing Adve's stare made Naruto to toughen up and stand his ground.

"_Good that's what I want from every one of you. Stand your ground show no fear not a single drop of it. Now today I will explain to you all the rules of the hunt." _Dajin enter the building while the young predators follow him inside there was a small classroom to somewhat there was wall that had the written words **Oomans** on it.

There were no desk or chairs the young predators stand and watch and listen to what Dajin had to say. Beginning Naruto's first lesson of today while the young half breed listen to the adult predator, and what he would have to say was very importation.

"_Oomans have long been a top prey species for our kind. Mostly they are a prey for young hunters to start out with. Older warriors like me hunt them merely for recreation. However, we only hunt the male of the species; NEVER the females, the young, or the old. It is not honorable." _Dajin told the young predators as they beat the information into their chest as everyone snarl.

One of the young ones in the front took a step forward and held his arm perpendicular before his chest. Apparently that was the position they'd assume if there was a question. Dajin saw this and allow the young predator to speak.

"How can we learn the difference between the gender of the male and female? I wish to know what the difference of what I hunting." The young predator's word spoke truth while Dajin snarl. Dajin answer the young predator's question.

"_There are tell-tale of difference between the genders of the Ooman race. The male look like we do 'where it counts' as do their females." _Dajin heard the clicks of the young males' predators as they knew what he mean what he said.

"_The male emit much lower sounds than the females and are constructed much more broadly than their females. In fact, as a rule Ooman males are stronger and tougher than their females mates." _Another set of clicks were heard from the young ones in the world of the Predator their females are stronger, tougher taller and more deadly than the males.

"_Another notable difference you will find is an Ooman female will have mammary glands on her chest. Apparently, it is how they feed their offspring. Oomans are smaller, light-weight prey-the mature males ranging from 170-250 lbs and the females being less than that. Some males can get larger than that as can females. The average height of a male varies. Some can reach seven foot heights. Females typically do not exceed six feet but many few do."_

One after another the young predators took the information about the Ooman one piece of information at a time. Naruto understood this very much and had his ears open all the way taking the information piece by piece into his mind.

"_But do not mistake size for power. A great number of Oomans weigh a lot, but it's from fat layers beneath their flesh. Select Oomans with healthy attributes: dense bone structure, solid muscle tone, very little body fat, and most importantly a violent disposition. Their strength is limited as is their durability; very easy to kill and take apart." _

Another young predator took one step forward up and asked _"Leader, if Oomans are so physically inferior to us then why do we hunt when there are other more worthy being to be our prey?" _

Dajin click twice _"A worthy question. Ooman are indeed physically weak. However they are remarkably intelligent and violent beings." _Dajin from his right side of his hip a large human skull that was still connected to its spinal column _"THIS! Is the part you are after: the Ooman's skull and spinal column. Removing the skull is simple but extracting the conjoined skull and spine as one whole piece requires strength, skill and…practice." _Showing them the skull of a human being that he has hunted during his human hunt, Naruto stared at the skull for over two minutes the sight of a skull gave him a chilling thought in his mind.

"_However if the skull is less than desirable, you can also skin your prey. Ooman skin if treated properly is soft and pliable and can be used for variety of purposes." _Naruto thought back to the bad bloods that had capture few years back thinking they could have skinned him alive but they didn't he was glad they didn't.

Dajin continued his lesson for the young predators, _"Oomans are crafty and inventive and they are our most intelligent prey item. They use a variety of projectile weapons and explosives which seem to compensate for their limited strength and agility. Every hunt, Oomans develop better weapons…they are nowhere near as sophisticated as our weapons but one day they __**could**__ be if they continue to progress. Not only are they resourceful but as I mentioned they are violent creatures. The more violent an Ooman behaves the more Honors his skull will bring you, so learn to observe your prospective targets before you strike. Besides that, the more violent your target is the more of a challenge he will present to you. __**NEVER**__ assume Ooman hunts are easy. I've known many a warrior to fall at the hands of Oomans. They may be easy to kill and physically inferior but they are smart and have an advanced sense of sight. Even with our camouflage they can sometimes see us. Their eyes are highly developed and enable them to see fine details and movement. They do not see as we do so keep it in mind. But __**IF**__ you become proficient hunters—which at this point I seriously doubt—you should be able to sneak up on them and use your sound mimicry to draw them closer. But that is a lesson for another day. That is all for today little hunters."_

With that said and done the young little ones left the classroom and journey together outside the building of their classroom. The young predators snarl and clicks as one of them said _"Hunting the Ooman should be fun." _He cracked his knuckles while snarling.

"_Remember Ooman should never be taken lightly."_ Adve told one of them while the predator stared at Naruto for a moment _"Yeah I know but I know I will become a great hunter, but your sister's offspring I doubt he will become a hunter."_

Naruto glared at the predator that spoke of him _"I can take it! You'll see I'll become a great hunter."_ The young predator laughed _"Not with eyes like yours. Your eyes shown great weakness I have never see a young one with eyes like yours. Especially one with no name."_

Hearing those words Naruto was ready to start a fight with the young predator _"All the more reason for him to hunt."_ Adve spoke up for Naruto _"We are all different are we not; none of us share the same blood of family of hunters. But our eyes show us how different we are and I say my Sister's little one is different for reasonable enough to be a hunter is he not?"_

"_You may have won this fight with words. But when hunting it will be different." _Adve laughed at the young predator comment _"We shall see Ujin until then keep your mind on becoming a hunter like the rest of us proud young ones." _Ujin beat his chest and bow his head as Adve done the same as the group of young Predators split up.

"_How did I do?" _Naruto asked Adve, Adve turned his attention toward and patted him on the head "Your young but not wise all the more reason to teach you." Adve's eyes had a kind look within them, which cause Naruto snarl happily.

"_Come I shall teach what you can do and what you cannot do_." Naruto followed Adve his big brother/uncle, Naruto's first time of class wasn't that bad he thought but indeed he needed a name indeed.

Adve had shown Naruto around, told him the rules of being a little one. And what he needed to do to become a well known hunter. The time will come when he will take his first hunt and become a mark warrior but before you go on your first hunt you must go through the trials of the hunter.

**The Next Day:**

Naruto and Adve were walking together to the school to meet up with the other young predators to once again learn from their teacher Dajin of the ways of becoming a Warrior Hunter.

Ujin saw the two young predators and greeted them _"So we meet again Adve and no-name." _Ujin snarl when staring at Naruto, while Naruto click twice "_Do you have to call me that?"_

Ujin snarl _"Yes you maybe a member of Adve's family but you have no name." _Naruto let out a sighed while clicking _"A name he will have soon you will see Ujin." _Adve said to the young predator.

Once Dajin arrived class began for the young hunters.

Dajin started off with today lesson with a glare at the young hunters _"Now my little warriors to be, today lesson are about hunter on the human species home planet. You all remember never hunt the female, the young or the old of the species?" _the young hunters nod their heads _"Good now listen well now, the first lesson of hunting is finding the right prey finding the right one who is worthy to you. Never hunt in a large crowd of human they can surround you or protect who your target is."_

Naruto step forward with a question on his mind as Dajin gave him permission _"What if our target doesn't have a weapon do we still hunt him?" _Dajin clicked before saying Naruto's question _"A worthy question you have there. To answer your question young one the answer is no, it is unfair to hunt or kill someone who isn't armed be this a lesson to you all. It is unworthy to hunt an unarm prey also there is no pride or fun of hunting a worthy prey who doesn't have a weapon to begin with. So if your target you believe has no weapons you will have to find another target worthy to your skills."_

Naruto nod his head and took a step back as one of the young predators whisper to Naruto _"Good question no-name." _Naruto clicked twice _"Thanks."_ He whispers back.

"_Also another lesson if only __**IF **__you see a male who has a weapon is protecting a woman or a woman who carrying her child. That decision is yours alone however the woman must NOT be harm remember we only hunt the males of the species."_ Ujin step forward with a question on his mind Dajin allow him to ask what his question was.

"_Do the females of our race also hunt the males only as well?" _Dajin knew the answer to Ujin's question but gave him his answer _"Yes they do, however unlike us the males. The females have special permission on their hunts what they are I cannot say in time you will learn and understand. Now any other questions before we go on?"_

Naruto took a step forward _"How many humans can we hunt?"_

"_The total matters on how many you see are worthy." _Naruto step back while Dajin click, he turned his back overhearing the young hunters talking to Naruto whispering to him about the questions he's been giving out.

After class was over the young predators once again split up all but Naruto, Ujin and Adve leave the area. Ujin took some liking to the two young predators _"I can't wait for my first hunt; I wish to find a worthy prey a worthy one unlike no other."_

Adve laughed _"Worry not within a few seasons we will be, but of course humans won't be our only ultimate prey on our hunt list."_ Naruto agreed with Adve but like Ujin, Naruto listen to the two young one talk about the human hunt but they were still young ones and within a few more seasons their hunting will begin.

"_But you no-name you will need a name soon, I will so grow tired of calling you no-name."_ Ujin said while pointing at Naruto as he clicked _"A nickname you will need I must agree with Ujin. What was your name when you were taken by the Bad Bloods?"_

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind the boys _"Do you have a name little one." _The young predator quickly turn around look up to see it was Naruto's adopted mother Malice _"Big sister,"_ Adve clicked with a calm look in his eyes.

Malice looked at Ujin _"Go home young one you will see my little brother and son tomorrow."_ Ujin beat his chest with his right hand bow his head he turned as he walked off while Adve beat his chest at Ujin as he walked off "_You do have a name my little one, I hadn't told you."_ Naruto snarl he was happy that he did have a name, and his predator mother was about to give it to him _"I have seen it written all over you. But I shall tell you your name when you are blood I know this may sound unfair but you are special my little one I see it within your eyes, you have a pure look within them."_

Adve chuckle _"I'll have to call you Noble ah yes that it Noble that a good nickname for you. It is strong and seems to fit you little one. Your eyes do show you can be a Noble warrior and so you shall be."_

Malice snarled happily her eyes look very pleases _"Yes I agreed with you little brother. I believe that nickname will do for my little one when you are blood I shall tell you your true name."_ Naruto lower his head as he nodded _"Yes my bearer I understand and I am honor to be given this nickname as well. I will not put this nickname to shame I promise you my bearer."_

Malice placed her left hand on Naruto's head _"I know you will not my child." _Adve cross his arms over his chest if he had a human face he would be smirking at this _**'I see promise in Noble he may not look like it but I believe he will be a worthy alley and hopeful he will survive his first hunt but then again the same goes for me as well.'**_

**Next Time-The First Hunt**

Well now the next chapter will begin, with a time skip of many seasons later about Ten Seasons. Which Makes Naruto about the age of sixteen in human age time. And I hope you all like how I made the teaching of how the young ones know about to hunt, but will add a few more of how they hunt later on.

Naruto, Adve and Ujin are going to go on their first hunt, what will their out come be?

**Blooded**-45% of male yautja are blooded. These are warriors who have gained the clan symbol upon their forehead after their first successful Xenomorph hunt

**Elite-**After Blooded then there's Elite. Not only have they survived many hunts, they have gathered many more trophies than the average hunter or have performed a great service to the entire Yautja community. Also, when a Predator reaches Elite status, they are allowed to use acid-proof coating on their wrist blades

**Clan Leader-**Clan leaders are only made by the Adjudicators decision. The only way to become a clan leader is to clean out and entire Xenomorph hive larger than 300 members in population with a maximum of two others. When this has been proven, the three (or less) Yautja all become clan leaders. They become the forefathers of that clan and will repopulate with Females of their choosing. In Order to be eligible for the trials of a hive cleansing, each member of the trio must have at least 3 Queen skull trophies. After this point, any hive cleansing that the forefathers complete will give the clan greater honor and standing in the caste system. Clan leaders comprise 5% of the Yautja society.

One of this will happen to Naruto while on his first hunt with Adve and Ujin, He will either get Blooded or get Blooded and become an Elite after find more trophies or become a clan leader one of these will happen to Naruto after his first hunt. Also on the next chapter you will meet Naruto's Female Predator lover on the next chapter and during the first hunt as Naruto, Adve and Ujin won't be the only Predators on their first hunt.

Also Mei. T has been added to Naruto's Harem since everyone ask me so nicely heh-smirked

Well that's all I have to say for now, well then see ya next time everyone later!


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Predator series or Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story and the plot and also how things will go.**

"Where is he?" Human speaking

'_He's somewhere?'_ Human thoughts

"_I'm right here." _Predator/Yautja/Hish speaking

"**It's too late for you" **Predator/Yautja/Hish thoughts

**Chapter V-First Hunt**

Ten seasons has long since pass, since Naruto aka Noble had become a part of the Predator's life and their life style. today was the day today marked the day of the first hunt the day where all young Predator's fate are decided through this task.

Life or death, honor or dishonor, Justice and injustice their fates will be decided by the first hunt. Naruto wasn't alone he wasn't the only young Predator to be tested, there were other Yautja and Hish were given this task to become blooded or even given the chance to become Clan Leader.

Adve and Ujin were at Naruto's side, his two best men and friends who has been with him, through the training of becoming Blood. They were also seeking the chance to become blood as well Adve knew together they would be unstoppable but however only if their minds were focus on the task at hand.

**Two seasons back:**

"_AH Noble what type of female be your type?" _Ujin asked his good friend, Naruto, Adve and Ujin were together in the backyard of Malice's home. Only the three of them remain in the household while the ladies were away.

Naruto never really thought of it _"I don't know, I never gotten into of seeking a mate so soon." _Adve and Ujin looked at Naruto as if he was crazy "_You're serious? Adve tell Noble the beauty of seeking a mate."_

Adve click twice _"Beside its more challenge then the first hunt? Your chances of being accepted or not many young males like us aren't going to give up so easily. Take this advice in the future Noble if a female comes to you and she said she wish for you to be hers. I would take it."_

Naruto click twice before speaking _"And if she doesn't accept me?"_

"_Try and try again."_ Ujin laughed.

Naruto thought for the moment _"Now that I think of it, there is one female I do like." _The two young predators got closer to Naruto waiting to hear what he got to say _"Come on speak Noble who is the lady of the hour?"_

Naruto snarl while glaring at his best friends _"Ah away you two, not so close. Beside she doesn't know I exist." _Ujin and Adve clicked while staring at Naruto and clicked again _"Doesn't know or she knows and you are afraid to come to her." _Ujin spoke.

Adve snarl with a hit of laughter _"I believe I know who Noble speaks of."_

"_You do?"_

"_I do."_

"_Who then?"_

"_Lady Stone." _Adve said while Ujin's eyes widen but soon patted Naruto on his back as he let out a big laugh. Naruto was confuse he wasn't sure what was going on _"I take it I did a good thing?"_

"_Yes you have, Lady-Stone is a blooded hunter although she is older season."_

"_How old?"_

"_Four seasons older than us but there is no shame of going after a huntress who is already blood but however she'll only accept you as blood. It's the rules the female of the race has her right to decide who her mate is." _Ujin explained to Naruto about the females of why females are listed the deadliest and respected of the Predator race.

"_What if two males want the same female?"_

Ujin clicked _"Well Noble there are rare moments that can happen without bloodshed, it's the female choice to have two males' mates if she wants. But normally the mates would have to fight one another to have the female as their mate."_

"_And don't forget Ujin females can fight over who their mates are. I'll tell you this Noble if you have a mate don't let her caught you fooling around with another female without her permission not only your honor is on the line but your very hunter-hood is on the line as well." _Adve said while Ujin and Naruto sweatdrop when he said hunter-hood is on the line Ujin spoke up _"I rather have my balls thank you very much."_

"_Indeed." _Naruto said.

**Present Day:**

Now standing together at each other side, Naruto, Adve and Ujin stood side by side ready for anything for what The Elder Predator was about to say.

The Elder was the same one whom allowed Malice to take Naruto in as her own; it was good to see his face again after all these years. Naruto's appearance had changed over the years, about 6'0 in height although his predator body had grown over the years becoming a tough young muscular.

But Naruto wasn't the only one who changed in their appearance in the body and height, Adve was now much taller than Naruto about four inches taller than him 6'4, Ujin was about the same height as Adve. All three young hunters were armed with armor protection on their shoulders, chest and back. The weapons they were given was young hunters Net-gun, wrist-blade, plasma canon.

All the selected young hunters who will take part of their first hunt were all down on one knee bowing to the elder hunter listening to his voice all ears were open to his voice. They listen well and listen good what he had to tell them.

"_Today is the day of first hunt! You young hunters have been going through training since your first lesson at hand. But now it is time to show us, show your people your clan that you are honored to become blood hunters. Your first true step in the life of the warrior, the chosen planet has been selected you will go through horrors and hell on your first hunt. But if you ever so die, die with honor my young hunters." _

All chosen young hunter raise their right hand in the air making a fist as all stood up at the same time and beat their chest and let out roars to let the elder know they were ready they were ready to become blood and they were ready to die if they must to become honor.

The young hunters put on their hunter mask on and all match together on to the giant ship that will take them to the selected planet of their first hunt. The inside of the ship was large, there many floors and areas in the ship. Adve, Naruto and Ujin went to floor two in side B.

**Side B:**

In Side B there were metal chairs for the three hunters, a weapon holds for them to check their gears before they reach their checkpoint planet. It even had small bar but however Naruto never drink. Ujin took a small nap while Naruto was checking his gear to make his weapons and gear was working right, while Adve was sitting in his chair thinking about the first hunt and what the team should do.

"_Adve what spot you believe we'll find our big target?"_ Naruto asked his big brother/uncle. Adve didn't answer Naruto for about a few minutes _"I believe the highest grounds are the mostly spot. But we aren't alone they will many to challenge for first spot."_

"_Bring them on I can handle them no with problem." _Ujin mumble in his sleep, both Naruto and Adve clicked before laughing together "_Let us have victory upon this hunt my brothers of the hunt." _Naruto's words were truth and fill of honor.

**Two hours later: Unknown planet**

The planet that was heading toward a bright orange colored planet, its skies were green colored the air was hot but the planet had many raining days and this day being one of them. The ship landed near the ocean of the planet on shore of its beach.

Once the hanger doors open the elder hunter came out first follow by the selected young hunters, there was twenty-one young hunters each were a group of threes.

"_This planet shall be the checkpoint of your lives or your deaths. Come back alive my young ones with trophies upon your first hunt. Show us the honor that is bury within your hearts, give honor to not only your family and clan but yourselves as well show yourselves to become the ultimate hunters." _With that said and done the giant ship that brought them here closed its hanger doors and took flight into the sky and vanish into the stars.

Naruto gaze upon the stars of this planet _"Come Noble staring at stars won't bring us honor." _Ujin said to his good friend and brother of the hunt, Naruto turn his sight away from the stars _"I know Ujin come now let us begin our hunt. Shall we bring many skulls to show our honor."_

The three young hunters ran through the jungle of the planet. Many other young hunters running side by side of them as one of the hunter spoke _"Ah so Ujin the strong, Adve the quick and Nobel the trick are a part of the first hunt? Oh this should be fun."_

Ujin snarl _"The titles you give us are fitting but that were our titles before this. After this hunt our new names we shall claim."_

"_You make it sound easy Ujin. But remember only if you survive it." _

Ujin laughed at the other hunters _"AH only if I survive it you say? My team is worthy of surviving this."_

"_We shall see Ujin the strong."_

"_So we shall."_

Shortly everyone slip up going different paths of the jungle as they looked up in the air to see the highest thing they could lay their eyes on a large mountain. Naruto, Adve and Ujin knew they would have to be the first to be there and claim their trophies of their enemies.

Naruto felt it in his heart he knew they weren't going to make it and this first hunt will not turned out the way that thought it would. While running through the jungle, Naruto stop suddenly so did Ujin and Adve all three knew something wasn't right.

They looked at their surroundings the sound of something hissing was heard. The sound was enough to have Naruto active his wrist-blade, ready to stab or impale anything that came his way. Ujin was scanning with his hunter mask while Adve looked down at the ground seeing footsteps of an animal.

Again the hissing sound was heard _"Where is that coming from?" _Naruto spoke, while Ujin and Adve were also trying to find out what it was and where it is now? Suddenly something grabbed Naruto by his right leg its claws dig deep in his right leg _"Gah!"_ Naruto let out a loud cried of pain.

Naruto was brought down into the ground _"NOBLE!" _Ujin and Adve scout his hunter name. The two hunters lend over the small hole that Naruto was dragged down _"Secret nesting ground? Noble you are one lucky brother." _Ujin laughed.

Ujin and Adve jumped down the small hole only to find themselves in an underground cavern. The cavern was wet dripping from the ceiling. The cavern wasn't large nor was it small. The cavern was cold and wet the floors was wet.

"_Ugh just great wet cavern just great."_ Ujin growled. Adve looked around for any sign of Naruto at all. Adve looked down and saw small drips of blood on the floor _"This way Nobel was dragged."_

As the two went farer and farer deep into the cavern the least they saw Naruto's blood on was the floor. This was either a good sign or not. But all that matter was finding Naruto, but soon the two young hunters discover a dry area of the cavern.

Walking down a pathway that goes to another area of the cavern the two hunters overheard the sound of Naruto roaring follow by the sound of a beast screaming in agony. As the two enter what appeared to be a small room.

Naruto was looking down at the beast that dragged him down here in the caverns. Naruto's wrist blade was covered in light-green color blood. The beast appeared to be a five foot lizard creator with long bony tail it had no eyes but it had long boney claws.

In Naruto's right hand was the head of the beast that attacked Naruto. Naruto turned to see his predator brothers and held his first trophy high in the air. Both Ujin and Adve snarl and was amaze by Naruto's skills he took down one with not much of a problem.

_**Flash Back: Naruto's First Trophy**_

_Being dragged by his right leg as the beast claws were deeply marked in his right leg. Naruto roared as the pain was pissing him off once reached the dry area. Naruto grabbed the beast's long bony tail and used it as he jammed the tail right up the beast's stomach._

_The beast let out of Naruto's right leg which was its greatest mistake. With his wrist-blade out Naruto let out a battle cried roar. Naruto ended the life of the beast with one strike as its head fell off its shoulders. Naruto picked up its head and let out a furious roar._

_Naruto looked back to see there was other beast like the one just he killed crawling out from the shadows. Naruto was ready to take them on but the sound of other hunters closing in, force them to return to the shadows but not before they hissed at the young hunter._

**End of Flash Back:**

Adve looked at Naruto's wound on his right leg he hoped this wasn't going to trouble Naruto or the group later on _"This wound won't slow me down brothers." _Naruto spoke. Ujin and Adve beat their chest once respecting Naruto's warrior pride _"Come there were more but they flee when I killed this one. They will come back for me."_

Ujin clicked _"Ha-but this time they will find more than one warrior to deal with." _Adve cracked his knuckles as he was more than ready to rip or crack some skulls long as it will serve them of gaining there trophies.

Naruto held his first trophy in his trophy-bag was acid-proof so the beast's blood won't burn through it. Naruto wrapped Bandages around his right leg to stop the bleeding. The three hunters soon enter a dark area where there was no light whatsoever but however they were lucky their mask had night-vision mode.

Ujin lead the group as Adve was in the back while Naruto was in the middle. Ujin heard the sound of someone crying out for help. The three were very caution as they draw near the voice crying out for help.

The three hunters discovered a wound predator warrior with his back against the walls of the cavern. The wounded predator was bleeding from his mouth, his mask was gone and there was a large claw marks on his chest and neck.

"_Tell us what happen?" _Ujin asked the predator.

The wound predator clicked as he saw the three warriors _"Just up ahead is the nest…be careful…Queeny doesn't like company…here take this…she doesn't like the cold…and fire works too…" _The wounded Predator handed over his wrist-blade to Adve so far it appears to be a normal wrist-blade but when he placed it upon his right wrist.

He was given a second wrist-blade but this wrist-blade was different unlike the normal long sharp wrist-blade any Predator is given. This wrist-blade was covered in ice blade.

"_Ice wrist-blade I thought only clan leaders are given those!" _Ujin yelled as Adve was given an upgrade of his wrist-blade as his left wrist-blade was now a flame-blade the blade its self wasn't covered in fire but the steel was red giving off hot stream.

"_Who are you?"_ Adve asked.

The wounded Predator chuckle _"My name…is…Yu…"_ the wound predator died before giving his full name to them. There was a long pause of silences Adve kneel down bowing his head respecting the fallen hunter and thank him for giving his gift.

"_Come the Queen is just ahead." _Adve spoke while Naruto and Ujin clicked they were going to enjoy this very much. Ujin and Naruto also show their respect to the fallen Predator warrior and thank him for showing them the way to the queen's chamber.

**Queen's Chamber:**

The area was huge the biggest part of the cavern. Covered in slime and web there was giant hive right above the room. There was silence there wasn't any sign of life at all. Naruto kneel down on one knee he felt the ground unlike the other rooms the floor was warm rather than dry.

"_**Where is the Queen?"**_that was the number question all three were thinking. Ujin picked up a small rock from the ground and toss it at the wall thinking it would crush upon impact. But however the small rock just bounces off the wall and hit Adve on the head.

Adve turned around looking at Ujin giving him what the hell is your problem look. But soon the sound of hissing was heard all three predators ready their wrist-blade out. Naruto looked around for the queen but still saw nothing so did Ujin and Adve.

Drip…drip…drip…drip.

The sound of drip after drip was heard as Naruto felt something drip upon his head. He looked at the ceiling of the chamber and saw something was hanging there. He wasn't sure but what it was so he switches his night-vision to his Xenomorphs-vision.

Naruto backed up very slowly. The others saw what Naruto was doing wondering why he was doing until he shown the hand sign of looked up. Ujin active his shoulder canon he didn't fired it only set his target on the Queen Xenomorph that was hanging from the ceiling of the chamber.

The Queen slowly reached down she came down having her sights on Naruto. Seeing out of the three he was the one who was bleeding. She could smell his blood even before he entered her chamber. Hearing her hiss slowly Naruto stood very still.

The Queen open her mouth as her second mouth reached as a small blue tongue reach out as the tongue licked Naruto's mask down to his neck.

"_Don't move she's tasting you don't show any sign of fear."_ Ujin spoke.

"_How do you know? She isn't Nei-Tiger."_ Naruto said

Ujin had the perfect shot the Queen was close he had his target on her and her alone. The sound of Ujin's shoulder canon draw the Queen's attention as she hiss at him. Adve took his chance and jumped on the Queen and stabbed her in the throat twice with both wrist-blades.

The Queen shook her head trying to shake Adve off. The Queen let out a very loud scream that called her children. The Xenomorph of soldier and hunters came through the small holes in the ceiling coming to aid their mother.

The Queen grabbed Adve finally getting him off her he smash him to the wall of the chamber twice before power toss him down to the ground. Adve shook off the pain as the three hunters went back to back to each others with their wrist-blades out and their shoulder canons.

To the hunters surprise out from the ceiling were two other Queen Xenomorphs. It was all clear now the three Queens were fuse together at the end of their tails this was their chamber.

"_Bonus time!"_ Ujin snarl.

Naruto got knocked across by one of the Queens by her long large bony sharp tail. Naruto shook his head as his mask's vision was screwing up now. Force to take off his mask, Naruto knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Killing soldiers and hunters left and right using his shoulder canon and his wrist-blade. Naruto was about to joined his hunter brothers as they were getting overrun by the large numbers of Xenomorph. Naruto once again got knocked around by the giant tail of the Queens.

Blood dripping from his mouth Naruto roar at the Queens to get their attention they quickly grew tired of him. The Queens launch their tail at Naruto impaling him right in the stomach, as they reached him up high in the air as his hunter brothers watch in horror as they were about to finish him off.

"_NOBEL!"_ Adve scouted.

Ujin blast one of the Queen's at their throat which cause them to toss Naruto down on the floor hard. Naruto cough up large amount of blood from his mouth. Naruto on the edge of death he could feel but that didn't stop him. Naruto saw a face-hugger crawling towards him wanted to take him to create a half breed with him even though he was dying.

The sight of his brothers fighting the Xenomorph off alone the thought of dying a death, a death he believes is unworthy. The thought of his name being listed as the dead young ones he wanted to become great he wanted to become a warrior the greatest warrior he wanted to respected by all he was half breed and most importation he wanted to know his name his true name his birth name dying won't give him that answer.

Naruto grabbed the face-hugger right before it came at him. He ripped it half as its death-scream caught the attention of the Queens and the soldiers and hunters Xenomorphs. Naruto's eyes flash red his claws grew longer he let growled like a beast when he let out his battle cried it become a furious roared.

Ujin and Adve were shock to see Naruto in such a state he had the wound that would kill him but yet he remain on his feet roaring out like a pride warrior. Naruto came at the Xenomorphs slicing them apart with his bare claws, Ujin and Adve joined Naruto in his fury helping him finish off one after one.

Naruto grabbed Adve and toss him towards the core of the three Queens. Adve held the two blades in an X-shape cut through the core that held the three Queens together. As the Queen fell down to the floor hard Naruto jumped on the Queen that licked him he grabbed her head and ripped it off with brute strength.

Adve slice the second Queen's head off using his fire-wrist-blade and Ujin like Naruto ripped his Queen's head off using his own strength. The three young hunter cried out as the cavern was now filled with the sound of their roars.

Ujin and Adve removed their mask as Naruto got down on his knees and broke a piece of the Queen Xenomorph's finger and marked his forehead of his mother's clan upon his forehead. It burned because the Xenomorphs blood was acid but Naruto took the pain as a warrior and thus he was blooded.

As Naruto spoke he got off the floor standing tall _"We are alive we are brothers we are hunters we are…blooded."_

**The Checkpoint: Moments later**

"_Ah so Ujin the strong, Adve the quick and Nobel the trick. Alive and well truly you are a warrior of your word."_ Spoke one of the young hunters.

Ujin snarl _"See told ya. We can survive this and I see you and your brothers of the hunt have also survived your first hunt Dagon."_ The young hunter Dagon beat his chest showing respect toward the three hunters as they also did the same.

Adve spoke _"Come on let us wait the first hunt is over let us wait for our brothers who grasp victory upon today!"_

**Checkpoint: Two days later:**

Naruto, Ujin and Adve were sitting on the heads of their Queen's head trophies as the giant ship came in for the young predators of their first hunt. The three hunters had their marks of battle and wounds but they were alive to prove their worth and worthy of their honor.

However they weren't the only young predators that had return alive with trophies of their own. The first hunt was a great success this season. All twenty-one young blood predators were alive some were badly wounded but alive thanks to their warrior spirit that kept on pushing them.

The elder was proud to see the young ones were alive, wound or not they have proven themselves worthy of their clan names and their very pride and soul.

**Predator's Giant ship:**

Naruto lay there on his bed with a full view of outer space he watched the stars and other planets flew by as the ship was returning home. The wound he was given by the three Queens was no longer there it was gone as if it never was there but yet he could still feel the pain.

His right arm was covered in bandages he broke three ribs with his battle with the Queens. He had a black eye on his left eye but all and all he was fine his wounds would heal. He would hunt again soon but his thoughts were focus on what happen during his first hunt he never thought he was so close on the edge of death for just one hunt.

He never wanted to feel that why ever again. All he remember was unbearable fury unleash he went nuts on the Xenomorph. It felt strange it didn't feel like himself he didn't feel good he felt great too great.

His trophies were display on the wall in back him. One giant Queen Skull and unknown number of Xenomorphs skulls he lost count of how many he had. Naruto closed his eyes all he wanted was rest he would need it.

But however rest was for the dead and he wasn't dead. The sound of heavy banging on the door was heard as Ujin, Adve and few other young hunters enter the room and grabbed Naruto and carried him out of the room.

"_Hey what's the big deal what is the meaning of this!"_ he asked but nobody gave him an answer all they did was roar and roar some more. They finally let him go as he was drop in front of them as in front of Naruto was the elder hunter.

Naruto quickly got up and kneel before the elder hunter. The elder hunter was not alone beside him was a female hunter like every female on the predator home world she was twice his height size and looked far more deadlier then the males.

Like the elder hunter her dreadlocks were white colored showing her age. But yet she was very beautiful her eyes were yellow colored but they looked tired. She clicked her fangs twice before snarling happily she place her right index finger right below Naruto's chin to have him look at her eye to eye.

"_You are the half breed Nobel?" _Naruto answer the female elder with a nod. Hearing another happy snarl from the female elder hunter made Naruto wonder what she wanted from him. But soon both Ujin and Adve were right behind Naruto and like him they were kneel before the elders.

"_You and your brothers have brought honor to your family and clan. Never in my life have we seen such a fearless warrior ready to accept death. We watched from your masks and saw you and your brothers deal with the hive of three. You three are blooded you were ready to hunt the moment you step foot on this ship." _Her words were truly honorable to the three it truly mean a lot to them.

"_Thank you High- Eldress." _The three young hunters said.

**Predator's Home-world:**

Once the ship had landed the hanger door open. Once the door the sound of thousands of Yautja cries were heard the sound of cheers were also heard. As young Predators had made it they were home and their people were there cheering for them seeing them blooded.

"_Young hunters you are now blooded. Let our race here your battle cry!" _The male elder spoke as the young predators letting out their battle cries letting their family and friends know they are blooded they are warriors they are predators!

One after another the young hunters left the stage and joined their family and friends as today was the day of life and honor for these young hunters. Until only Ujin and Adve and Naruto remain on the stage.

There were two female predators that remain after the large crowd left. The two female Yautja were at the same height they wore armored but yet they didn't wear a mask. Ujin knew who these two females were _"See you two later heal up well Nobel you earn it my friend."_

Naruto rise his left eyebrow _"Who are those two?" _

Adve explain to Naruto about the two females _"Ujin's little sisters they must have finish their training of the hunt. But at last look Nobel my dear sisters and mother." _Naruto was happy to see the whole family came to see the two.

"_Well, well look at what we have here. Little brother is a hunter now and little Nobel is one too you have brought great honor." _Su-Su spoke as it was true indeed. Malice was glad to see her son had become blooded and he had return with many trophies that proven his skills and pride.

Junkea walked up in front of the group. She looked down at her son and her adopted grandson. Ten seasons Naruto had lived within her household learning of how to become a great hunter he had passed his first hunt he have brought trophies and most of all he was blood.

Junkea patted Naruto on his head he finally accepted as one of her own and judging by the happy snarl that was coming from her he made her very happy _"My daughter have raise you well young hunter. Now let us go the day is far from over the first hunt is just one of the steps of the life of becoming the hunter."_

Malice knew Naruto was ready to hear it. He wanted to hear what his true name was, he was blood he brought great honor to his family.

_"Nobel my child ten seasons ago you were just a small one but now you are hunter. Nobel my child I shall tell your true name the name you were given long after I found you. Your name is Naruto Uzumaki." _The name Naruto reached out to him he heard it again and again through his mind. It may not sound a warrior name at first but its meaning its meaning that's what made Naruto proud of this Whirlpool the name matched him of what he did to the Xenomorph he took them down and ripped them apart like a mighty maelstrom and consume them with his fury like a raging whirlpool.

'_**I'm accepted…I am honored I am…a predator.'**_

**Next Time-Open Season**

**Well there you have it of the first hunt, Naruto, Adve and Ujin have been blood and brought great trophies back home. But there before they become the next level of their ranks of the hunt. They got to collect a number of…worthy human trophies.**

**Now then who shall be THE FIRST female human Naruto will picked to be his first human mate?**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Kin**

**Temari**

**Tayuya**

**Anko**

**Shizune**

**Hana**

**Mei. T**

**Kurenai**

**Tsunade**

**Tsume**

**Pick the one to be THE FIRST female human mate for Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Predator series or Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story and the plot and also how things will go.**

"Where is he?" Human speaking

'_He's somewhere?'_ Human thoughts

"_I'm right here." _Predator/Yautja/Hish speaking

"**It's too late for you" **Predator/Yautja/Hish thoughts

**Chapter VI-Open Seasons**

**Predator: Home world: Naruto's chamber**

One week has since the first hunt. Naruto, Ujin and Adve have done it they were blooded. They were blood hunters of their race brought great trophies to fill their soul with honor. Naruto lay there in his bed under his warm covers. His wounds had finally healed he stared at the ceiling of his chamber.

The Giant Xenomorph skull hang right above him hooked to the wall. Naruto was really happy and yet he felt there was something not right. Naruto got out of his bed. He left his chamber to journey his way to the backyard.

Once he reached the backyard. Naruto saw his mother, grandmother, uncle and aunts were enjoying themselves. The sisters were swimming within the pool. Adve was cooking the afternoon meal outside while Junkea saw there was something on Naruto's mind.

Junkea towards her adopted grandson _"What is the matter young one?" _Naruto wasn't sure what to tell his adopted grandmother _"I don't know. I have recovered my wounds yet I feel there is a hole in my chest." _

Junkea took awhile to think what could be a matter with him? But Su-Su spoke to get Naruto's attention _"It is the seasons for someone so young to go through. These feelings will pass little one. Come join us cool off Nobel." _

Naruto decided that could have been it maybe he was just going through some-kind of predator puberty. It was the time around mating season was open. Naruto drive in the swimming pool to cool off. Naruto felt much better as he drive through the cool water feeling it cool his skin.

Naruto swam to the surface of the pool as he was suddenly surprised hugged from behind by his aunt Su-Su _"Feeling much better little one?" _Su-Su snarled. Naruto blush as he mumbled underneath his breath which case bubbles to appear. As Su-Su's large breasts were on top of Naruto's head.

"_Stop teasing him Su-Su he hasn't tasted the life of mating yet."_ Fueka spoke. Su-Su laughed while Naruto lower his head down into the pool as he swarm around underwater. Su-Su followed him and played with him underwater.

Naruto and Su-Su had a small contest on who can hold their breath the longest. Naruto held his breath for about seven minutes so far while Su-Su swam towards and gave him a small kissed on his forehead. Which cause Naruto to open his mouth freeing the air he holds.

Naruto swam to the surface _"I win!" _Su-Su spoke while Naruto glare at her_ "You cheated I want a do over!"_ Su-Su got out of the pool as water dripped off her naked body. Naruto got out of the pool _"Sorry Nobel but a win is a win and I won little one."_

Adve snarl _"Easy there Nobel Su-Su never loses at her challenges. She never lost a fight." _Naruto snapped his fingers.

**Later that Night:**

Naruto was on the rooftop of his home. Glazing upon the moons of his world the beautiful sight of the night as Naruto still wonder what was going on here. Why he felt like something wasn't right there was something he was forgetting he wasn't sure what it was.

"_Little one!" _His bearer called him. Naruto jumped down to join his adopted mother.

"_Still having trouble?" _Malice read right through her dear son _"I know what is a matter with you my little one."_

"_I'm not little anymore. Yet you still call me that." _Naruto moaned. Malice clicked twice while staring at her son _"You are you going through adult-hood slowly. Maybe you should be hunting for a mate rather than trophies."_ Naruto hugged his mother he bury his face in her breasts.

"_You are blood yet you are still a child."_ Malice sighed _"You are different that makes you so interesting my child."_

"_I don't want just a mate bearer. I want a mate who I can trust a mate who can give you lots of grand-spawns."_ Malice took a seat down a flat rock _"Tell me my child what type of mates are you seeking? Strong huntress, Smart mate, kind hearted, deadly the list goes on."_

Naruto thought what type of mates he wanted _"I want a mate who's really good with weapons I want a mate who's smart and quick. A mate strong and equal to my skills I want mate who's like you bearer you raised me and took me in when no-one didn't you knew I was a half breed yet you and family took me in raise me and teach me all about the hunt, the honor of our race."_

"_Surely this mate you speak of isn't one mate is it my child?"_

Naruto stopped as he rubbed the back head of his head while he had an embarrass look on his face. Malice clicked twice she soon left out a happy snarl _"My little one I know without a doubt you will be successful during your hunt for a mate. But come it is time to rest."_

**The Next Day:**

Naruto went out to think about what mate he would deserve the most? He was young and there were so many beautiful females out there. But lucky for Naruto he ran into his good and hunter-brother Ujin while searching for a mate.

"_Ah Nobel!" _Ujin beat his chest as Naruto did the same _"What brings you here?"_ Ujin asked his hunter-brother.

"_I'm looking for a…mate."_ Naruto whispered the word mate as he felt a bit embarrass to tell his good friend. But Ujin clicked as he stare at Naruto _"My friend and my brother of the hunt. You will not find a mate while walking around here. Come let me show you a place where you shall find a mate."_

Naruto follow Ujin to a bar that was on the right side of the city far from where Naruto's home and far from the school of hunting. The two entered the large size bar at first everyone stared at the two who just entered the place but once they'd upon Naruto's and Ujin forehead they were blood warrior.

Everyone looked away and went back to what they were doing. Naruto and Ujin went up front of the bar and took a site at the barstool as the bartender went over to the two young blood hunters. The bartender was female, she was a tall female about 6'8 in height size. She didn't look muscular but she was strong looking as she had kind looking eyes. Her eye color was brownish green.

The female bartender's clothes were green colored pair of loincloth along with leaf shape bra.

"_What can I get ya?"_ she asked.

Ujin ordered Naruto and himself a drink _"Two sinja please." _The female bartender nod her head and duck down and brought up a bottle and pour a red colored liquid into two cups _"There you go."_ Ujin paid the drinks for Naruto and himself.

Naruto whispered to Ujin _"Ujin what are you doing? I thought you said you were going help me get a mate?" _Ujin clicked as he stare at his cup _"Don't worry my friend. She'll be here very soon. Just need to wait."_ Ujin clicked again.

The bartender over heard Naruto and Ujin she grew curious _"Helping your friend with some lady trouble?"_ the bartender clicked as she raised her left eyebrow.

Ujin snarl at first _"Yeah you would say that. My friend became blood and so what else a young hunter can do after gaining so many trophies?"_ Ujin laughed. The bartender clicked twice as she turned her attention to Naruto who was looking around the place seeing there were a lot of Yautja here.

"_Would the lucky lady wouldn't so happen to be Haya would it?" _Ujin snarl happily. But soon Ujin tapped his right index and middle fingers on the table _"Don't worry she'll show up right now she's running late. It isn't easy when your parents always hunting and you're the black sheep of the family." _The bartender told the two.

Naruto turned his attention the TV screen that was in the right corner of the bar. Naruto was watching a game on the screen the game show was called _'__**Hunt or be hunted.'**_from what Naruto was watching was somewhat like Football but different there wasn't a football but a skull-ball.

Soon there was a sound of someone entering the bar. Naruto and Ujin looked to see who just enter the bar. And judging by the look on Ujin's face this was their huntress Haya.

Haya was about six foot of her height. Her eyes was green colored. Her deadlocks were long and black colored. Her fangs were long and sharp; her skin colored was brownish light. Her eyes looked kind looking, her body was strong looking not muscular as the males though.

Haya walked inside looking around _"Your late Haya." _The female bartender told her. As Haya nod her head as Haya went in the back of the bar to start working at her work.

"_So what ya think?"_ Ujin asked Naruto.

Naruto clicked before answering Ujin _"She's cute."_

"_Remember we blooded males can have lots of female mates."_

"_I know."_ Naruto jab Ujin in the shoulder as Ujin laugh.

**Shortly after hours**_:_

Haya shift was finally over. And just as she was about to leave the bar, she came across Ujin and Naruto. Haya looked at their foreheads and saw they were blooded warriors. Haya looked at each of them from head to toe twice.

"_What is it you want?" _she asked them.

Ujin spoke up first _"Hello Haya. My you are a beautiful young huntress."_

Haya snarl for the moment _"Ujin if you are trying to ask me to be your mate, think again blood one. I'm not so easily to be catch."_ Haya clicked.

Ujin put his hands in front of him while shaking his head _"Oh I'm not the one who desires you to be my mate. It is my hunt-brother Nobel. You have caught his attention for quite awhile." _Ujin clicked.

Haya looked at Naruto who eyes caught her attentions. His blue eyes were indeed the rarest eyes a predator has ever had. His eyes were strong, kind and had no fear within them. Haya went up to Naruto as she snarls as she walked around Naruto twice.

Naruto raise his left eyebrow as he wonder what was Haya was doing.

"_So you desire to have me as your mate?"_

"_Yes."_ Naruto and Haya eyes met full eye contact which was never broke. Haya chuckle as Naruto could feel Haya's right hand slowly siding down Naruto's back.

"_You have a rich smell. You are truly ready for a mate. You never have a mate yet you are giving off such a rich smell."_ Haya snarl happily.

"_Smell?"_

"_Some Males cannot smell other males' pheromones but female surely can smell it. And you are leaking of it you are ready to mate…maybe a little too ready."_ Ujin said as he watched Haya snarling at his hunter-brother.

Haya backed away from Naruto a bit _"I shall become your mate but you have to do something for me. It is an easy task."_

"_What is it you have to me to do?" _Naruto asked.

"_Bring me the toughest skull on the planet called Earth and I shall be your mate."_ Haya's eyes speak the truth, Haya expose her neckline to Naruto while staring at him with her beautiful eyes.

"_Ah indeed a special request you must do this Nobel. To say no to a female's request is saying no to living."_ Ujin spoke.

"_The toughest you say?"_

"_Yes the toughest, doesn't have to be the strongest or fastest but the toughest."_ Haya went up to Naruto's face and snarl at his face. Naruto snarl back, he nodded his head to Haya accepting this task at hand.

Haya place her right hand on Naruto's right side of his chest, Naruto groan a little upon feeling Haya's nails dig deep into his flesh drawing blood. Haya rubbed a line of Naruto's blood around her neck.

"_What are you doing?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Haya is marking herself, letting other males and females. She has a mate in waiting. No male have the right to calm her as his. Your blood is on her so is your smell."_ Ujin explained to Naruto.

"_So look but don't touch?"_ Naruto snarl.

Ujin chuckle _"Yes you could say that."_

"_So do I do the same?"_ Naruto asked Haya, Haya shook her head.

"_No of course not your blood is on me, they will know you are on task to become my mate."_ Haya rub Naruto's left cheek of his face, their eyes lusting for one another so ready to mate but not without showing his mate he truly want her to be his.

"_The toughest skull huh fine I shall find this skull and make you my first mate Haya."_ Naruto let out a prideful roar of joy.

"_Until we meet again my mate to be."_ Haya walked away leaving Ujin and Naruto, Ujin had his arms cross over his chest as both Naruto and Ujin had a full good of Haya's ass moving left and right.

"_Nobel you are one lucky hunter to have such a task of having her as your mate."_ Ujin laughed.

"_How is it she know you?"_

"_Haya and I go way back. It was three seasons back, before the first hunt. I was seeking a mate seeing if I could gain one. And well luck wasn't on my side. Haya her father and mother are well known hunters yet she is the black sheep of the family." _Ujin sighed.

"_What do you mean black sheep of the family?"_

"Nobel you will find out soon enough, Haya doesn't enjoy hunting as her brothers and sisters do. She only hunts when she needs to, but other than that. She's a wonderful female to be friends with or better yet to be mates with." Ujin snarl.

**Later that day: Naruto's Chamber:**

"_Let's see, Net-Gun, Shoulder-canon, Plasma caster, Wrist Blade."_ Naruto was checking his equipment.

"_So soon to leave my child?" _Malice's voice caught Naruto's attention.

Naruto keel down to his bearer _"Yes, I have found a female to say I can become her mate, if I bring back the toughest skull on the planet called Earth. She didn't say who or what skull I had to bring back long as it was the toughest."_

Malice's eyes had great worried within them _"Earth…my child be careful many hunters have fallen to the human race there. And remember this not all females request are worth it my child. Do remember why female of our race are the deadliest we are venom striking without mercy even to our male counterparts. If she is truly worth to bear the future of your bloodline than go my child go and compete your task."_

"_I will my bearer I know I am half breed and this Earth may be the one I was born. But you are my bearer and this is my true home. I shall return to not only win the heart of my mate. But to bring more honors to our clan." _Naruto beat his chest.

Malice places her forehead against Naruto's giving her son her blessing and her prays.

**The Next Day: Docking Bay**

"_Number 9,013 Nobel your ship is ready to take off."_ spoke an old looking predator.

Naruto nod his head _"Thank you old one."_

"_Have fun young one."_ The older predator chuckle.

Standing behind Naruto was his allies and family his good friend Ujin, his uncle/brother of the hunt Adve, his mother Malice.

Ujin and Adve beat their chest and bowed their heads wishing Naruto's task will be a huge success and that he may return home in one piece. But before Naruto was about to enter his space ship, a voice called out his hunter name.

Naruto looked back to see it was The High-Eldress, everyone bowed down before the High-Eldress. Naruto and everyone rose up after she told them to rise.

"_What honor brings you here High-Eldress?"_

The High-Eldress clicked before she snarl _"Going on a task for mating it is has been few seasons since one as young as you to do such a thing. I came to you off young hunter. I prayed that your task goes well and my great great grand-daughter will be please to see her mate once he returns."_

'_**So that's why Ujin said she's a black sheep. She's royalty now I have to work even harder.'**_

"_But before you go there is another task I have for you Nobel."_

"_Yes I will be honor to compete that task as well."_

"_There is an item the bad bloods that took you many seasons ago. They have left this item in the forest, this item seem remain there to this day. The name of this item is called 'Eve' bring this 'Eve' back with you as well. If this 'Eve' can make you into a half breed I feared what else it can do."_

"_Yes my High-Eldress I shall compete this task and I will not fail."_

**Next Time-Open Season Part II**

**Well Naruto has met his first Female Predator made, and now is on a mission to find the toughest skull on Earth just get some alien booty. And yes the female predators do have male predators so such things as this.**

**From finding special items or fight their former mate and win.**

**And now Naruto has been given a mission by the High-Eldress to find this item call "Eve" wonder what it could hinthint hehe can you ladies and gentlemen find out-evil laugh-**

**The first Human mate shall be…**

**So far Tayuya, Mei, Tsunade are the top females to be Naruto's first mate and the winner is…**

**TAYUYA! The tough red haired tomboy of village hidden in the sound,**

**The votes came close between the two busty leaders but tomboy red head beat them of getting first place getting Naruto to rock her world.**

**But she is the first many of as Predators rules goes a male predator can have many female mates as much as he wants long as he is blood and respected by others and giving high honor or mission by either elder or High-Eldress.**

**Limit for a male predator of his harem is 20 to 32 relationships of the females of his choosing.**

**Tayuya-First Human Mate**

**Haya-First Predator Mate**

**Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Kin, Female Haku, Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, Anko, Kurenai, Konan, Karin, Samui, Karui, Mei. T, Tsunade and Shizune, Tsuma, Hana, Yoshino, Fu, Yugao, Yugito, **

**Twenty-Six Ladies above all together, there are the fillers and movies ladies there are over thirty female characters in Naruto.**

**For Now I am gonna have Naruto hunt and mate down the females with Strong bloodline the ones as such that will be good for Naruto's Hunter Bloodline-Hinata, Ino, Female Haku, Mikoto, Kushina, Konan, Mei T. Tsunade, Tsuma and Hana, Kurenai.**

**Since Naruto DNA has been screw up by the bad bloods he isn't blood related to Kushina anymore so it's not really incest now. **

**Well that's all I have to say until than everyone.**

**Next Chapter-Naruto goes to Earth and begins his search for the toughest skull and also to find "Eve" and also while there hunt!**

**PS: I just notice this, Naruto has been pair with almost every women in his series but three women, I look up on fanfic**

**Fubuki K.-the hot pink hair bad girl from naruto movie 1**

**Hisame-the bad girl from the ova special**

**Suzumebachi K-the bee users who naruto defeated during the bug mini arc**

**Hmm surprise no one made a fic or oneshot of them O.o O.O oh well I just wanted to point that out _**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Predator series or Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story and the plot and also how things will go.**

"Where is he?" Human speaking

'_He's somewhere?'_ Human thoughts

"_I'm right here." _Predator/Yautja/Hish speaking

"**It's too late for you" **Predator/Yautja/Hish thoughts

**Chapter VII-Open Season Part II**

**Predator: Home world**

Naruto's space ship just took off blasting off into the skies leaving the world of the Predators. A good hunting on his first mission by his first mate and also by High Eldress, strike by doing a mission that would give him doubled the honor and double the prize.

**Shortly after Naruto left:**

Ujin was walking down the streets returning to his home. Upon returning to his home, Ujin saw sitting on the couch was his big brother Skin the very reason why his name was Skin because not of his odd skin color of mix green and yellow with black spots but Skin took the prize honor of skinning his prey rather than taking their Skulls.

Skin was sitting on the couch asleep dreaming his dreams of hunting away. Ujin walked pass the kitchen until a female voice called him out.

Ujin peeked in the kitchen _"Yes Bearer?"_ He spoke to his mother, Ujin's mother was the tallest female hunter he ever known about ten feet tall she was. Her skin color was bright yellow with brown spots on her body from head to toe. Her fangs weren't the long or the sharpest but they were the thick and the toughest. Her yellow eyes match her body color.

Ujin's mother was cooking dinner but she wasn't alone alongside her was Ujin's little brother who was not just named for the time being as Ujin always called his little brother _'Little Hunt'_ because like him and his big brother he would become a deadly hunter later in the seasons.

"_Where have you gone my second spawn?"_

Ujin clicked _"To see my friend set off."_

"_Friend which one you have many friends."_ Ujin's mother clicked.

"_Ah forgive me; Nobel has left on a mission by the High Eldress and for his mate to be."_ Ujin explain.

Ujin's mother clicked twice before she snarls _"Well done, I knew he would find one. Of course finding a mate won't be a problem for you my second spawn. Your brother has six lovers."_

"_Yes I know trust me I can barely sleeps while they mate, loud they are."_ Ujin shook his head as he growl a little.

"_No need to be stress Ujin. Your brother was worry about you during the first hunt. Now go rest, your father will be returning from his hunt." _Ujin beat his chest and bowed his head to his mother and left to enter his room to rest.

Ujin's room was filled to the walls top to bottom with weapons and trophies of his first hunt. Ujin lay down to rest on his fur bed _"Hunt well Nobel may you strike fear in your prey and may their deaths give you honor."_

**Naruto's Space Ship:**

"**Reaching destination in Eighty hours Earth's time,"** Naruto's computer spoke to him. Naruto got out of his chair and set on auto pilot as he went to the back of his space to his weapon storage.

Naruto was selecting different type of Helmets to wear, from shoulder pads to front armor plates right down to what type of Bio Mask that had special vision modes as such Normal, Thermal, Night Vision, Sound, Heart Beat and Ten other modes.

Naruto went back to his chair he decided to get some rest before his mission to begin. He had hours to waste. Naruto active his ship to put him in cryo-sleep and will wake him up when it reach twenty earth hours. Naruto closed his eyes resting as he dreams of his hunt.

"**Now reaching destination," **

Naruto woke up from his slumber _"Already?"_ He spoke, getting up from his chair. Naruto set his gear up and was ready to begin his mission. Naruto land his space ship in an open field area in forest as putting his ship into stealth mode was the smartest thing a young hunter must always do.

Naruto left his ship to the open world of Earth, while the field he was in was a beautiful forest filled with trees and life. But suddenly Naruto heard a strange noise as he turned to his space and saw something had strike at his ship.

Naruto looked at what strike his ship it looks like a dragger with a paper at the end of it. The paper suddenly lifts up burning. The paper suddenly explode destroying his space ship this has indeed caught Naruto off guard.

Naruto looked around as he was quickly surrounded by a group of unknown beings all were armed to the teeth with knives and spears. Naruto growled and let out a warrior cried as he made the strike as he slash his claws at one of the residents of Earth.

As Naruto turned around he got strike to the face by the end of a spear. Naruto fell down on his body as the group of unknown beings surrounds him as they looked down at him. As one of them draw out a samurai blade and strike it down upon Naruto's face.

**End of Naruto's Dream:**

"**Twenty Earth Hours until destination is reach."**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he found himself inside his space ship as he looked up at the timer of reaching his destination twenty earth hours remaining. Naruto shook his head and growled not sure what that nightmare was all about or was it a warning Naruto wasn't sure what it was all about though.

**Twenty Earth Hours later:**

Naruto's ship landed in a mountain area nearby a large forest. The ship landed in an open spot in the forest surrounding it. Naruto's ship informs him it has reached the destination.

Naruto grabbed his Bio-Mask he selected his Prime-Mask, which was Naruto's normal Mask just for normal missions not special or difficult ones just for normal mission. This Bio-Mask has Night Vision, Thermal and echo vision.

Naruto exit his ship once he was fully equipped with his necessary gear. It was raining on the planet called Earth. Naruto looked around the forest as it rained down. Naruto's stealth mode would be useless due to the water effects on Predator's **ghost-suit** many would called it.

Naruto was able to hide his suit as vanish before his eyes. Seem the rain didn't phase the ship's stealth mode. Naruto looked at the forest of how it reminded him of the early days of training for the First Hunt.

**Flash Back One Season Ago:**

"_Come on Nobel hurry up man."_ Ujin spoke as the three young unblood hunters ran through the forest. Naruto, Adve and Ujin were training together through the forest which was a training ground for young unbloods and blooded hunters.

Naruto jumped over trap door pits filled with poison spikes, Adve dodge the shooting spears from the fake tress while Ujin uppercut a fake Xenomorph. The three finally made it to the checkpoint at the end of the training forest.

All three were out of breath but alive that was important. The three could hear the sound of the crowd of their classmates and friends cheering them on.

The three young hunters heard their training teacher laughed. Their training teacher was female; her skin color was light orange as her eyes were dark green. Her height level was 6'7; her body was beautiful, large breasts with muscular tone body. Her finger nails were sharp but not long.

"_So you little suckers made it. I am impressed especially you Adve."_ The female trainer snarled as the three hunters as Naruto fell down to his knees but let out a happy roar. As Ujin pumped his fists into the air while Adve beat his chest bowing his head to the female trainer.

The female trainer clicked before she turned her attention to everyone else who competed their training for today.

"_Listen up, you little suckers today's training is nothing compare to the first hunt. Don't let it get to your little heads. Tomorrow you will do the target course. Now be gone with you!"_ The female trainer roared as everyone beat their chests as they bowed their heads before they departed.

Naruto sighed _"Man, what a trip."_

Ujin laughed _"It seems so but we are alive. That is what matters."_

Adve clicked as he nodded his head _"Yes Ujin speaks the truth. Now let's go us dinner awaits us home."_

Ujin clicked while he stares at Adve for a moment _"What is it?"_ Adve asked as he found Ujin's staring to be a annoying.

"_Call me crazy but I think Ms. Vix has a liking to you Adve."_ Ujin snarled as Naruto suddenly to notice that as well. Both young hunters stared at Adve for a moment before Adve knock their heads down.

"_Are you stupid? Why would she even be interesting in me? She's twice our seasons! Beside you're just jealous I am more skilled then you Ujin." _Ujin laughed for a moment before he saw stop as Adve was ready to deliver a strike to Ujin's face.

"_Ah I am sure she likes the young type. Not surprise I've seen an old huntress being mates with a young hunter young as us. Who knows maybe you're into the older type."_ Ujin snarled as Adve uppercut Ujin while Naruto sighed as he sweatdrop.

"_Ah you broke my fang!"_ Ujin yelled.

"_It'll grow back before the first hunt."_ Adve sigh as he walked off to home as Naruto wonder about Adve behavior of striking Ujin. Was Ujin right did Adve have a crush on their training teacher or did he respect her that much?

**End of Flash Back:**

Naruto chuckled as he remembers the good times of getting ready for the first hunt. And in the end they won and came back home with many trophies to their family. Naruto looked at his right wrist gauntlet as he active the map of the location of where **"Eve"** was.

'_It's about one hundred miles away from my location huh?_' Naruto thought to himself as he looked around the rainy forest. Naruto needed to act fast but which task should he do first? Find the skull or locate Eve?

Naruto asked his computer which was the best to compete first? The computer A.I spoke to Naruto through his mask.

"**The Object to locate Eve is most important."**

Naruto looked around being careful of his surroundings Just in case the residents of this planet were hostel when it comes to unwanted guest. Naruto climbed a nearby tree and jumped from the brunches to reach the location of Eve quicker.

**Ten minutes later:**

Naruto finally reached the location where Eve was kept. Naruto looked around the surrounding to see nothing but the base of a mountain. Naruto's mask could see a hidden door hidden behind the stone walls.

Naruto used his mask to find the switch on the side of the wall. The walls slide down showing a side door as Naruto entered the hidden doorway.

Naruto find himself in a dark cold area within the mountain. The place seemed like a hidden hideout that the bad bloods used it's been many seasons since it has been uses. Naruto saw a stairway that lends down to a lower level.

On the lower level of the hidden hideout there was an old laboratory. Empty tanks were everywhere as Naruto looked at a nearby table to see tools with blood on them. Naruto saw a light coming from a nearby room.

Entering the next room Naruto discover a small room that seems to be the cleanest room on the lower floor. In the middle of the room was a large water tank with something floating inside as what was inside the water tank was a female but not just any female but a half bleed female.

The half bleed female looked like a human female naked but however Naruto notice many features that a human female would not have. For starters she had a long spiked tail; her elbows had long blades at the end. She had a large horn on her forehead pointing out.

The half bleed was on life support as the water tank was label **"Eve"** on it.

Naruto walked up to the water tank looking at **"Eve"** as he notice more features on **"Eve"** there was a long scar line down from **"Eve"** right shoulder blade down to her left butt cheek. Naruto also notice another scar on "**Eve"** there was a longer scar line on her right thigh that went upward but stop below her right breast.

'_**So this is Eve? Bit surprise she's female let alone a living being. Judging from her scars she suffered abuse.' **_Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off **"Eve"** she was truly an outstanding creature.

Naruto looked to his right to see a data pad. Naruto used his wrist gauntlet to take the information the data pad had on **"Eve"** on what she is, where she came from and why the bad bloods had kept here?

"**Data shows, "Eve" species is in the Magellanic Galaxy. It should seem "Eve" species were the cause of the annihilated of the species of Mars." **The A.I told Naruto as Naruto stared at the sleeping **"Eve"** Naruto wonder how her specie did annihilated the race of Mars?

While reading the rest of the date _"So she's a slave brought in the Omega Galaxy. She must have been caught."_

"**If you share any feelings towards her, I would not." **The A.I told Naruto.

Naruto jerked his back _"Why would I have feelings for her? And why do you say that explain?"_

"**Eve's species are cancerous if they mate with a species that is not their own. They kill the mate out of their species." **The A.I explained.

"_Death by mating…"_ Naruto felt a chilling feeling down his spine.

"**Correct."**

Naruto remain silence for a moment was this the thing the High Eldress wanted him to bring back home. If this thing ever escape and mated with a predator, things could get out of hand.

"**Best course of action would be to dispose of "Eve"**

"_Yes but I was order to bring her back."_

"**Would you like to request connect pad."**

"_Yes."_

A small screen appeared before Naruto as Naruto could see a view of the High Elder and High Eldress. Naruto bowed his head _"Nobel is reporting."_

"_Speak."_ The High Elder spoke.

"_I have located Eve."_ Naruto said as he shows Eve in her water tank to them. As High Elder didn't looked worry but the High Eldress growl which Naruto knew right away she wasn't please at all.

"_So they were using that species. I should have known."_

"_May I speak High Eldress?"_ Naruto asked.

"_You may."_

"_What is…Eve?"_

"_Eve…is a dangerous creature. Don't let her beauty fool her she can take the form of beauty but underneath it. She is nothing but a fiend a mate stealer! Her DNA if infuse with another DNA takes over the hosts DNA rewriting the DNA. This Eve is different from her species somehow." _High Eldress glare at the image of Eve.

"_She was taken in as a slave. No doubt they experiment on her. Could have changed her DNA, the data shows they had special plans for her. It would seem she cannot reproduce with males but with females."_ Naruto scratch the back of his head not understanding the data he has.

"_It would seem they were trying a new experiment. But not sure what it was, Nobel you have done well. You would like us to send a team to recover Eve while you continue your mission to find the skull for Haya?"_ The High Eldress asked.

Naruto shook his head _"That will not be needed I will deliver Eve to you myself."_

"_Very well but I warned you young one. Do __**NOT**__ allow her to awaken or let her mate with any residents on that planet." _Naruto nodded his head as the transmission ended.

Naruto stare at Eve before he called in his ship as Naruto looked a nearby giant computer screen. Naruto grab a large switch and pulled the switch downward. As Eve was suddenly sucked upward through a large tube that shot upward.

"**Cargo is aboard the ship."** The A.I spoke

Naruto took his wrist gauntlet and place it on the ground as he set the countdown to ten minutes. Naruto ran through the hideout and as he climbed to the top of a tree to watch the hideout was destroyed.

"_Well that's taken care of now to find that skull."_ Naruto snarled.

**Next Time-Open Season Part III-First Prey**

**Well there's not much for me to say this time everyone, will Naruto find the toughest human skull or will he something else along the way?**

**More flash backs of Naruto, Ujin and Adve during their seasons before the first hunt and also what everyone is doing while Naruto is away. Also Naruto will have more female predators mate than human mates if anyone wanted to know.**

**Until then see ya next chapter everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Predator series or Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story and the plot and also how things will go.**

"Where is he?" Human speaking

'_He's somewhere?'_ Human thoughts

"_I'm right here." _Predator/Yautja/Hish speaking

_"**It's too late for you" **_Predator/Yautja/Hish thoughts

**Chapter VIII-Open Season Part III-First Prey**

_"**Ah where is the best place to be hunting for that skull?" **_Naruto thought. Naruto was back inside his ship looking over the field map his ship's computer has given him.

**"You have large amount of time. I believe the best location to search would be the south forest."** Naruto's computer A.I spoke to him.

Naruto took a long pause before he turned his attention to the large water tank that was placed in the back of the ship. Eve was kept in Naruto's water tank which was close to his weapon storage.

Stilling unconscious Eve was. Naruto looked at her as he grew curious on why she was taken in by the Bad Bloods and was experimented on? The Data he was given didn't really give him more he wanted to know about his kidnappers.

But right now he had a mission to compete and that's what he's gonna do!

**Elsewhere:**

**The Next Day on Yautja Prime Predator Home World:**

**Ujin's Bedroom:**

Ujin woke up by feeling someone or something poking him in the back. Ujin open his eyes to glaze upon whoever was poking him better had a good reason to wake him up from his slumber?

Ujin looked to see it was his little brother **"Little Hunt"** Ujin clicked when he saw his little brother. The two stared at one another for over a long minute.

Ujin rose up from his bed as he let out a loud yawn _"What do you want little hunt?"_ Ujin asked.

Little hunt looked at Ujin as he tilted his head to the right before he ran out of Ujin's bedroom. Ujin raise his left eyebrow wondering what his little brother wants from him.

Ujin left his bedroom into the hallway to see his little brother standing there. But his little brother wasn't alone there beside Little Hunt was a female Yautja. The female Yautja was very tall about eleven feet tall was her height. Her eyes were green while her fangs were short but thick. Her body was beautiful and healthy. The color of her skin was blue with yellow lines and spots on her stomach and back. Ujin knew this female Yautja very much.

Ujin kneel down bowing his head to the female before him.

The female snarled before she spoke _"Ujin rise no need to bow to me. I know I've saved you and your brothers of the hunt lives but we are allies are we not?"_

Ujin looked at the female Yautja as he snarl happily _"How long has been since we seen each other? Yula,"_

"_Indeed it has. I heard Noble is on the task of having a mate."_ Yula clicked as she chuckled.

Ujin laughed _"Yes he is. He's doing this for Haya."_

Yula's eyes widen "_Haya? Oh he will be surely rewarded when he returns."_ Yula laughed.

"_Of course isn't all males reward?"_ Ujin stared at Yula from head to toe. Yula clicked twice as she walked up to Ujin and poked his forehead.

"_Not all males need to work hard to be reward…you don't need to worry my warrior."_ Yula's eyes stared Ujin down as Ujin was lost in Yula's green eyes.

Ujin shook his head _"Gah what brings you here? Surely you have other matters to do beside weaken me with your beauty."_ Ujin looked away.

Yula laugh lightly _"I was bored and wanted to visit my warrior do I not have the permission to see you? Your little brother did not mind."_ Yula looked down at Little Hunt as Little Hunt snarled happily.

"_Because he is young and he knows of the tale I've told him of you Yula the brave."_ Ujin walked over to his couch as he sat down as Yula joined him along did Little Hunt.

"_Remember the day that I first met you three."_ Yula snarled as the joyful memory of their first meeting.

**One Season Ago:**

Another day of training before the First Hunt came to the young un-bloods.

"_Today's lesson is different today little suckers. Today each of you will be selected to battle against one another. During the first hunt there will be others to steal your prey you must always be ready."_ Vix said

Vix looked at the young group of males. Until she spotted the right one she wanted to call out.

"_Noble you're up and."_ Vix looked around for the second selected male.

"_You Zain you and Noble shall face one another in combat. The winner is whoever remains standing after ten second count. You will be using your hands, feet and even your head only."_ Vix explain the rules, Zain and Naruto stood up and enter what appears to be a small ring. The small ring had bones connected in a circle

Naruto and Zain started at one another. Naruto and Zain slowly took side steps while having their arms open wide waiting for one to make a mistake or the first move.

"_Go Noble! Kick his ass!"_ Ujin cheered his friend.

"_Ujin really? Cheering? You think that will help Noble?"_ Adve sighed.

"_Hey he's a part of our team. So why not?"_ Ujin clicked.

"_Cheering is allowed cheering one's alley can boost their victory chance even if it's a small one."_ Vix told the young males. Once Vix spoke, the group of young males suddenly became from quiet to cheering with loud roars.

Vix sweatdrop and sigh _**'Males,'**_

Suddenly while side stepping Naruto made one little mistake as his left knee gave in. Zain saw this chance and came to Naruto with open arms. Naruto saw Zain coming right at him. Naruto used his right knee and charge kneed him in the stomach.

The males' hunters roar proudly as Naruto made first strike. Zain backed up a little bit while holding his stomach. Zain clicked his fangs bit surprise Naruto use his mistake to strike.

"_You use your mistake to your own gain. Good. Reading the enemy moves kills the thrill don't you think?"_ Zain asked Naruto.

Naruto snarl _"It does, I won't be an easy prey Zain."_

"_Ha-ha-ha good I hate easy prey."_ Zain snarl back.

Naruto came at Zain with a charge head-butt; however Zain grabbed Naruto's head and then grabbed his arms and smash Naruto's head to the ground.

The watching males closed their eyes upon seeing Naruto getting his head smash to the ground.

"_That has to hurt."_ Ujin said.

"_Ten, nine, eight."_ Vix started the countdown.

"_Come on Noble fight back!"_ Ujin cheered.

Naruto popped his head from the ground as he shook his head. He coughed up dirt from his mouth. Zain waited for Naruto to strike. Naruto surprise Zain roundhouse kick. Zain spin in the air about three times before hitting the ground.

Zain quickly got up _"Good kick,"_

"_Thanks but my fists hit harder than my kicks."_ Naruto chuckled.

"_Ah but my kicks is stronger."_ Zain strike Naruto's left side of his upper body. Naruto groan as he felt Zain broke at least two ribs.

Naruto hold his left side of his chest _"Damnit."_

"_Stop,"_ Vix said. Everyone turned their attention to Vix. Vix walked over to Naruto and place her thump on the left area of his body. Naruto groan in pain when she touched him.

"_One…no two broken ribs. Zain this is training not death match. One move kick you could have killed him."_ Vix said.

Zain clicked his fangs _"Ms. Vix surely Noble can handle more."_

"_I can fight. Broken rib or not I can fight."_ Naruto stood tall and strong.

"_You sure?"_ Vix asked the young hunter.

Naruto nodded _"A wound like this won't stop me. This is training for the first hunt; there is no time out for the real thing."_

"_Good, you are learning very well then."_ Vix stepped out of the ring as the two went back to their match.

"_I respect your courage."_ Zain snarl.

Naruto chuckle lightly _"Thanks but you haven't seen anything yet."_

Naruto speed slow down a bit thanks to his two broken ribs. Zain grabbed Naruto by his shoulders but Naruto head-butted Zain in the face. While Zain was holding his face Naruto went behind Zain and wrapped his arms around Zain's chest and uses his strength and smashed Zain's head first.

"_Yeah Noble!"_ The males roared.

Zain was down on his knees he was stun a bit from Naruto's surprise attack. Naruto face Zain and perform a back flip attack that strike Zain's chain. Naruto use this back flip to not only strike Zain's chin while in mid-air Naruto smash his right fist down on top of Zain's head.

Zain cough blood once Naruto's fist strikes his head.

'_**An interesting choice of attack.'**_ Vix snarl.

Vix stared at Zain and after ten seconds was counted. Vix gave Naruto a nod as the young predator let out a proud roar as half of the group beat their chest as Naruto was the victory of the match.

"_See I told ya he would win."_ Ujin laughed.

"_Of course he would win. I didn't say he was going to lie. I have faith in my sister's spawn."_ Adve clicked.

After another training lesson of Ms. Vix was over she send Naruto away to the tribe doctor. Adve and Ujin agree to take the young hunter and make sure he got there.

"_Guys I can get there on my own." _He told his friends. Naruto's left arm was hanged over Ujin's head as Adve stood in front of the two.

"_Ah worry not, Noble. We believe you but we know you will be targeted by jealous hunters. Zain was highly respected upon us young ones."_ Adve explained.

"_Bah I'll take them on I'll bash their skulls and give them a spanking their bearer should have gave them."_ Naruto clicked.

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha broken rib or not our brother still has the spirit to fight."_ Ujin snarl.

Suddenly on the way to see the medic. The three encounter four predators. They knew who the four young predators were. They were a part of their group but they were the ones who respected Zain.

"_To think Zain lost to the half blood."_ One of them snarls.

"_Noble won fairly, it was a one on one fight."_ Ujin said.

"_That is true but Zain should have won. A simply kick to you would have ended the fight." _The second one spoke.

"_Yes but Noble would have been dead."_ Adve clicked.

"_Death is a part of our lives. It would have been an honorable end nonetheless."_ The third one said.

"_If you want revenge come and get it."_ Naruto told them.

But just before the four predators were about to fight the three. A voice spoke out with force that stopped the four predators and their evil revenge plan.

"_The young warrior has won in a fair fight. Let him and his friends be or you shall face my wrath."_ All eyes turned to see the female predator known as Yula.

"_It's Yula."_ One of them spoke.

"_Shit,"_ The second cursed.

"_My brother sent me knowing you idiots would do something like this. My little brother have lost it was a training. So if you really want to taste Noble and his friends by all means. But know this do you really want to bring shame to Zain? Bring shame to his family, my family?"_ Yula glared at the four Predators.

Yula's glare strike fear into them. The males knew for a fact fighting one female was a death sentence especially one who is already blood.

The group of Predator beat their chest and walked away as they walked pasted the three. One of shoulder bam Ujin, just as that happens. The sound Yula's knuckles cracked as the group quickly ran away with their lives.

Yula walked up to the three she looked down at them "_You three must be Adve, Noble and Ujin."_ She looked each one of them.

"_And you are?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Yula, Zain's big sister."_ Adve said.

**'_She's huge. Is there any female I met or know that isn't taller than me?_'** He thought.

**End of Flashback:**

"_Yes but that was only the first time I saved the three of you butts."_ Yula snarl.

Ujin clicked _"True, true. But how goes your mission of finding a mate?"_

Yula sighed _"Not so well. No mate dare try to claim me as their own. They fear me they believe I will crush them in bed."_

Ujin laughed _"I don't blame them you are a very strong looking and one of the tallest females I have ever met."_

Yula snarl and hugged Ujin _"Thank you but words alone won't get me find a mate. Maybe you should be my mate?"_

Ujin's eyes widen as he broke away from the hug _"Well as much as you are strong, tall and beautiful. Yula you aren't the type of female I desire. I have my eyes set on another female for some time. But I think I know just the right guy who will find you most desirable."_

"_Really and who is this female you desire?"_ Yula looked at the little male predator.

"_That would be Widow."_ Ujin told Yula.

Yula's eyes widen in shock _"Widow, as in the black widow?"_

Ujin nodded _"She's the meanest huntress on the planet why would you want her to be your mate?"_

"_As mean and cruel she can even to us males. I am draw to her beauty and she is a challenge. Her mother and sister are meanest as well. But Widow does have a soft spot cruel she maybe. I have seen it." _Ujin explained.

Yula shook her head _"Good luck gaining her as your mate. Now who is this mate you believe will accept me?"_

"_Noble of course,"_ Ujin snarls.

"_You sure? He's young and do you think he'll take me?"_ Yula wondered.

"_Of course! He lives with other female tallest and stronger than him. You're very beautiful, your breasts are large to feed your offspring your hips are without a doubt sexy and your thighs are made for birth. But however you need to wait for him to return and talk with Haya since you two will be sharing him."_ Ujin said while Yula nodded.

Yula rose up from the couch and looked at Ujin and his little brother before she left _"Very well then I shall wait for his return and see his answer. And I hoped that quest for having Widow as your mate goes well."_ Yula clicked her fangs.

**Elsewhere for Naruto:**

It has been one day since Naruto came to earth. Naruto was up in the trees as night came. Naruto was resting as all day he searched through the forest searching for his target. Naruto had a difficult time there were barely any humans in the forest and when he did find some they were just travelers or didn't have the skull he wanted.

Earlier Naruto fought against a human who he thought was worthy of having the skull. But Naruto killed him by bashing his head to a rock. The skull shatters upon the force of Naruto's strength.

"This mission sucks. How am I going to find the skull if I can't find the human who has it? All these humans have such small skulls." He sighed.

Suddenly Naruto overheard voices nearby.

"Orochimaru-sama said we wait here for Mizuki to meet up with us. This is the meeting point Tayuya," A male voice was heard.

Naruto wasn't wearing his 'ghost suit' the night covered him from the sight of others. Naruto looked down to see a fireplace. At the fireplace were two people a large tall man and a short female?

The tall male had white hair but had two small red dots on his forehead, he has green eyes. He was much bigger in size he seem like a giant compare to the young woman size. As for the woman she was short but had long beautiful red hair. Her eyes were brown colored. The two wore gray colored clothes with black pants. The young woman wore a black colored cap on her head.

Naruto snarls happily he found it he found someone fitting enough for him he hoped.

"How much are we going to wait for the fucker?" The red head female known as Tayuya asked.

"He should be by now. Unless Konoha found him then our mission is a failure." The man known as Jin said.

"_**Now this is my chance."**_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly the two heard the sound of something moving in the bushes. The sound caught their attention but a small animal came out. It was a rabbit.

The two sigh with relief "This forest is giving me the fucking creeps."

Jin smirk "What wrong Tayuya scare?"

"Fuck yeah I don't know what out there. And I feel like I'm being watched." Tayuya frown.

"You're with me there nothing to worry about. Beside it just animals out there search for food like that rabbit just now." Jin told the redhead.

"Yeah I know, but I don't your damn protection I can handle myself just fucking fine." Tayuya cursed.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He stared at her.

"Do you suck dick with yours?" She gave Jin a shit eating grin.

"I really don't get why Orochimaru your foul mouth around." Jin sighs.

"Same to you fag." She laughed.

"I'm not like my cousin Kimimaro I don't have work with you. I could kill you here and now." Jin threatens Tayuya.

"And what's stopping you?" She glares.

"Beside the mission, you're beautiful Tayuya." Jin said, Tayuya's face lighten with a blush.

"Calling me beautiful won't get me to be nice to your faggot ass or get in my panties asshole." Tayuya gave Jin the middle finger.

Jin got up from sitting down. He grabbed Tayuya by her throat and smashes her against a tree "I don't have to put up with your bullshit Tayuya. If Mizuki comes or not your ass is mine."

"So rough, you think you can fuck me without my permission that rape you fucking dickless asshole!" Tayuya struggled. As Jin choked Tayuya more.

"Do you think me or Orochimaru care? Long as the mission is complete it doesn't matter." Jin smiled

Tayuya's eyes widen in fear "Hey I was only kidding when I call you. Let me go stop choking me!"

"No, you always say 'does Tayuya have to choke a bitch' well I'm about choke and rape a bitch now." Jin said. His right hand squeeze bit harder around Tayuya's throat.

While Naruto watched from afar he could hear every word they said. Watching the white haired man force kiss the redhead woman, seeing the woman was struggle to free herself from the man's grasp. Naruto believed the two were a couple and the female didn't want or wasn't in mood to mate.

Seeing the redhead woman was being choked by the man. She suddenly blackout from being choked, while seeing the white haired male let her go as she fell down to the ground. Naruto see the male grab the redhead female by her pants and easily pulled them down.

Naruto didn't know why but he felt draw in by the redhead woman. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this toward a woman he has never met. But seeing her out cold and about to be seeded by her 'mate' bothered Naruto. He felt jealous he wanted her. He wanted to be the one about to mate her.

A jealously male rival was a very dangerous thing in the Predator world but a jealous female rival was far more dangerous. But right now Naruto was the most dangerous male on this planet right now.

As Jin about to pull down his pants he heard a noise nearby. The noise was loud and close. Jin looked around to see where it was. Suddenly Jin heard the noise of something being fired. Jin quickly jumped high in the air as a large net was shot from the bushes.

The net missed Jin but wrapped around a tree. The net grip the tree so tightly it snapped the tree easily as the tree fell and nearly fell on Jin.

The force of the tree blew out the fire casting Jin in pitch black. Jin looked around even though he could see in the dark. He kept his guard up for anything. He knew someone was here but wasn't sure if it was Konoha or someone else?

Suddenly Jin heard a noise and quickly turned back as a tall being stood over him. The being lasted out its claws and swing at Jin as Jin yelled as the sound clash was heard through the forest.

The moon light shine upon the forest as the forest lighten up. Jin could see his attacker. Jin was shock to see what his attacker was. As for Naruto the young hunter was surprise to see what his prey use to clash with his wrist blade. Jin was using his own forearm bone as a shield.

This interest Naruto as the young hunter hoped this will give him a worthy fight along with a worthy skull. Jin kicked Naruto in the stomach. But Jin's kick did no effect at all. Naruto stood there looking down at Jin's right leg then back at him. Naruto tilted his head to the right as he snarls.

"Aw crap." Jin said.

Naruto grabbed Jin by his right leg and swing him around and toss him. Naruto turn his attention to Tayuya. He reached over and checked on her. She was alive, but Naruto notice the tree that his destroy was on top of Tayuya's legs. She was lucky she was out cold or she would scream in pain.

Jin came running at Naruto. Jin had bone knives sticking out of his hands. Naruto grabbed Jin by his wrists only for a pair of bone spikes popped out. Naruto cried in pain and head butted Jin. Jin backed off but shook his head.

Naruto was surprise Jin's head didn't fell off from the strong head butt. Jin smiled at Naruto as blood leak down his face from the head butt. Naruto snarls as he was enjoying this fight.

"Come on bastard." Jin smirked.

Naruto waited for Jin to come at him. Jin ran towards Naruto and slashes his arms at Naruto. As Naruto only slash only once. As the two surpass one another both waited for one another to fall or move. Naruto felt his left side was bleeding.

Jin fell to his knees and spat up a load of blood from his mouth. Naruto was the winner and now it was time for him to claim his prize. Just as Naruto grabbed Jin by the top of his head but Naruto suddenly felt someone stabbed him in the back.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Jin was right behind him. Naruto looked and saw the Jin he had defeat suddenly turned into pool of blood.

"Blood clone works every time." Jin laughed.

Naruto fell to the side after being strike down from behind. A cowardly win of winning Naruto saw it. Jin walked over to Tayuya and pushed the tree off of her legs. Jin was strong it would took a great force to beat him.

Tayuya came too as she open her eyes. Her sight was burry a bit.

"Come for my reward." Jin pulled down his pants "That mouth of your will be a start."

"_**Cheating asshole,"**_ Naruto thought. Naruto got up the stab wasn't deep enough to be fatal. Naruto balled up his right fist and as Jin bend over to grab Tayuya's head. Jin heard a loud roar from behind.

Jin's eyes greatly widen as Tayuya's sight cleared. Her eyes just like Jin widen upon the sight what was the first she saw upon waking up. Naruto was behind Jin, but it wasn't that. It was where Naruto shoved his right fist.

Jin couldn't move at all. He was in unbelievable pain right now. He was so close to victory but tonight was his unlucky night.

Noble the Predator had his right fist up Jin's asshole. Tayuya watched as her partner just got either fisted or just anally rape by a fucking alien. Naruto tried to pull his right hand back but there was something from keeping him in. Naruto try at least three times of pulling as each time, Jin groan painfully as blood started to tear down his eyes and mouth.

With one final pull Naruto ripped his right hand out from Jin's asshole and while dong so ripped out his fucking spinal cord and skull in one go. Jin's body fell to the side. He looked like a puppet that got its stings cut.

Naruto let out a loud battle cried as he raised his prize in the air. Naruto looked at a tree and swings the skull at the tree as it bashes the tree open. Yes Naruto's screamed he found the skull he was looking for. Now he will have Haya as his mate.

Tayuya froze in fear. Even if she could move she wouldn't get far her legs got crush by a tree. Naruto looked at Tayuya as she gasped. As he reached his left hand out to her she screamed loudly before she fainted.

He sighed for a moment she was afraid of him. He easily killed her '**mate**' believing she was next. However Tayuya is very luck Naruto knew and follow the laws of hunter.

He grabbed her by the back of her neck gently as with Naruto's strength he could easily snapped her neck or ripped her head off. With the trophy he desire was finally within his hands he was done with his mission it was time to head on home.

**Naruto's ship:**

As the ship left the planet earth in light speed it would be many hours before he reached his home planet. Naruto had not one not two but three trophies now he found Eve, he got the toughest skull on earth and now he has a female human.

Naruto clean his blood covered right arm after all it was blood and had a strange foul smell added. After taking a shower within his ship he was freshly clean.

While Eve was still asleep inside her water-tank Tayuya lay there on a table. Naruto pact himself up using the medic equipment that was on his ship. His wound would heal but using the medic equipment would help the healing quicker.

Naruto looked down at Tayuya. He stripped Tayuya of her clothes. She wore white bandages around her breasts and lower area. She was beautiful to his eyes. But she was a human. Naruto touched Tayuya's left cheek he feel how soft it felt.

Tayuya's breasts weren't large like some of the female hunters Naruto have seen. They were soft and round judging from the look of them they were B-cups. Tayuya's legs were long and beautiful even though they were damaged by the falling tree.

Tayuya open her eyes and again the first thing she saw was something that surprised her. Tayuya jumped when she saw Naruto staring down at her, pain surge through her body as her legs ache in pain.

"Ah son of bitch! Ah fucking bitch! Damnit shit, shit, shit, fuck!" Tayuya cursed.

The pain was too much for her to bear. Naruto went over to the second table cross and grab a needle. When Tayuya saw the needle her eyes' widen.

"What the fuck are you gonna do with that?!" She yelled.

When Naruto grabbed her left arm she punched him in the mask. Tayuya shook her left fist as the mask protected Naruto's face only end up hurting Tayuya.

"What the fuck!" She cursed again.

Naruto shot the needle into Tayuya's left arm. In seconds Tayuya looked calm the needle Naruto gave her was a strong painkiller the hunter use when suffering damage as such losing a limb or a broken arm.

Tayuya lay back down on the table. Even though she was calm and the pain was gone and she drugged. She was still cursing at the young hunter.

Tayuya looked at Naruto's mask as her eyes wonder down to the rest of his body. Staring at his muscular chest she blush how ripped and possible sexy her kidnapper was. Tayuya's eyes wonder down farer to see the rest of Naruto's predator body.

To Tayuya surprise she wasn't sure or was hoping what she saw down below wasn't there because of her.

'_Great my kidnapper not only an alien with a sexy body but he got a big dick too.'_ She thought.

Naruto removed his mask showing his face to the female redhead. The first thing Tayuya laid eyes on was Naruto's eyes his blue eyes what she stared the most. Tayuya saw the rest of his face he looked different freaky but different. His forehead shown much skin, while his hairstyle dreadlocks he had blonde color dreadlocks. Tayuya's lower down to other area of his face. The mouth area having two fangs on top and two fangs on the bottom as the rest of the mouth was like hers a human mouth.

Tayuya could see it in his blue eyes. He was like her he was human but he wasn't.

Naruto touched Tayuya's long beautiful red hair as she didn't do anything. She watched wondering what he was going to do next. Tayuya touched Naruto's stomach, feeling how hard his body. It didn't feel soft at all. Feeling Tayuya touched his stomach made Naruto raise his right eyebrow curious he was. He was still bit wet from his shower as water dripped from his body making him even sexier to Tayuya's eyes.

He snarls. He grew curious how quickly the female before him seem drawn to him especially he'd murder the man whom he believes was Tayuya's mate. Naruto could see it. Tayuya was an adult a young adult like him as much as he was ready to mate. He saw it in Tayuya's eyes as well as from her body appearance she was ready to mate as well. But Tayuya withdraw her hand and looked away while blushing.

'_What the hell I'm doing. Touching him like that. He drugged me; okay maybe he did it so I won't be so much in pain. But I know that look. He wants to fuck me. Like hell I'm gonna some freak fuck me. A sexy freak.'_ Tayuya felt rouses by Naruto's appearance she didn't know why. Naruto saw Tayuya's nipples harden.

Tayuya heard Naruto snarls happily. The drug made her too relax to say anything bad to him. She knew what he was snarling about. Seeing her nipples was hard. She was getting turn on her kidnap was making her horny by doing nothing.

'She's a cute little foul mouth but she got fire.' Naruto clicked his fangs.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him.

"Sleep," He spoke, shock her kidnapper understood her and even for that fact could spoke her tongue.

The drug made Tayuya to relax now her body was telling her to rest. Tayuya closed her eyes and fell into slumber. Once Tayuya was asleep, Naruto grabbed Tayuya carrying her in his arms and placed her inside a pod and closed it placing her in cold sleep but before that Naruto rubbed a blue colored gel on Tayuya's legs.

Once putting her into cold sleep Naruto went to the controls of his ship and made contact with home.

**One Earth day later:**

Tayuya's pod opens up as it took awhile for her to defrost. She opened her eyes to see Naruto looking down at her. Naruto grabbed Tayuya and carried her in his arms. As she was still sleepy she felt the drug wearing off but she didn't feel great pain within her legs anymore.

Tayuya saw a group of Predator standing there. Naruto placed Tayuya on the ground as she was on her knees. She could hear Naruto speaking to the group of hunters. All Tayuya could feel was she cold but felt heat around her as if it was slowly wagging its way to her.

She saw the group of hunters bowed their heads and beat their chest as they suddenly stand aside as both Elder of Hunter and Huntress watched towards Naruto. Tayuya saw Naruto bow down before them.

She couldn't understand what they were saying but Naruto raise his head and spoke back. He pointed back at his ship and then point at Tayuya. Then Naruto shown them the skull still connected spinal core of Jin. The skull and spinal core looked clean there was no blood on it whatsoever.

Then a second female hunter arrived on scene. Naruto looked at the female as he stood up. The female looked at Naruto as he shown her the skull to her. The female grab the skull and stared at it for a moment.

The female looked at one of the other male hunter and asked him to come over. When the male hunter did, the female hunter bashed him in the face with it. However the male wore a mask. But skull knocked the mask off the male hunter.

Tayuya saw how the other males look different from Naruto. To Tayuya's eyes they were ugly and scary.

The female looked at the skull then back at Naruto. The female rubbed Naruto's chest and whispered something to him. Naruto snarl happily.

The female notice Tayuya there Tayuya felt jealous seeing a female with bigger breasts and thick thighs with a nice hip was nuzzling with her kidnapper. Tayuya glare at the female with a hateful glare.

The female spoke to Naruto, Naruto spoke back to her. The female clicked and said something made Naruto's open widely as his mouth closed up as he looked bit embarrass. The female clicked her fangs twice before she snarls.

The female towards Tayuya as Naruto spoke out. But the female looked back at Naruto and roar at him which made him back off.

Tayuya wonder what were the two talking about. And what did this tall female want from her? The female stared at Tayuya for a second. The female touched Tayuya's long hair and felt how beautiful and soft they were. The female then touched Tayuya's breasts and gave a soft squeeze as Tayuya and Naruto blushed on sight.

The female hunter let go of Tayuya's breasts and snarls as she turned away and looked at Naruto and said something to him. Naruto sigh with relief and turned around when the female elder called him.

The female elder said something that made Naruto looked hurt but he was he close his eyes and nodded. The female elder stomp her right foot as she roared.

Naruto rose up and beat his chest as he snarls. He nods his head and step back as the female elder slightly nod her head. She looked at her male counterpart as he nodded. The male elder roared as the group of hunter entered Naruto's ship.

Tayuya heard Naruto's snarl. She looked up at him. Naruto picked her up carrying her in his arms.

The only thing that went through Tayuya's mind was what they did say what were they talking about? Were they talking about her the whole time or about something else or both?

After a not so long walk Naruto made it back to his home. Naruto enter his home only to be greeted by his uncle and brother of the hunt Adve. And his mother Malice and her sisters and mother.

All eyes were on Tayuya.

Adve pointed at Tayuya as he clicked his fangs. Naruto spoke to them as each of them looked shock by the look in their eyes. But they soon snarl happily. Malice stood in front of Naruto and grabs him by the back of his head and brought his forehead against hers. And soon after the others sisters did the same.

Adve gave Naruto just a thump up as Naruto nodded.

But one of the females pointed at Tayuya and as she then grabbed her large breasts and made a pleasurable snarl but soon after laughed as if she was mocking Tayuya. Naruto rolled his eyes while blush Naruto open his mouth as a long snarling noise came out.

The female hunter just made a chuckling noise and friendly wave her left hand to calm down Naruto.

Naruto walk by his family as Tayuya hear one of the female roared out to him. Naruto sighed as his choose to annoy what she said to him.

Naruto entered his bedroom. Tayuya looked around saw how large the room was. There were trophies of strange creatures on the wall. And one large one above the bed.

Naruto placed Tayuya down on his bed. Tayuya felt how warm and soft the covers were but the bed was hard as a rock.

Naruto close the door and locked it. He took off his equipment and laid them on the table. He got on the bed as Tayuya slowly backed up to head of the bed. Naruto grab by her right hip and pull her down. Tayuya was blushing mad she didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating fast she was nerves as hell.

Naruto placed his hand on her left breast as he felt her heart racing. Seeing she was scared and nerves. He rips the bandages off exposing her breasts to him. Tayuya quickly covered her chest from his eyes. His eyes widen when she blocked her breasts.

Naruto stared at her. Naruto got on top of her. Their eyes stare at one another for a second before Tayuya felt his right hand touching her stomach. She felt one finger rubbing in one spot before moving down her stomach to her lower area.

Tayuya could hear the tearing noise of his finger opening the bandages he wrapped around her private area. Their eyes contact never broke even upon what he was doing to her.

Tayuya could kick him in the balls but what would that do? There a whole bunch of others outside that door and him alone have shown her just how powerful he was. He is going to take her she knew that. He picked her no in fact he saved her. She owns him and giving him her body is what she was thinking right now.

Suddenly a moan escaped Tayuya's mouth. He found her soft spot. She felt a finger touching her, rubbing her special spot. Another moan escaped from Tayuya's lips. Naruto thrust his left index finger inside Tayuya's special spot.

Tayuya broke eye contract as she shut her eyes. She lowers her arms showing her breasts to her kidnapper. Opening her eyes she saw the look of victory in Naruto's eyes. Tayuya couldn't stop herself from moaning. One finger alone was inside of her, his fingers were bit long and big. He didn't thrust too deep. Tayuya felt like a dildo was pumping in and out of her pussy. Tayuya's face shaded red lightly her kidnapper was close making her cum.

Tayuya bit her bottom lip shut her eyes tight as her mouth open a powerful moan cried out from her throat. Naruto took his finger out from Tayuya's pussy as liquid bust out from her pussy. Her pussy was throbbing as liquid dripped out.

Tayuya was panting as she looked at Naruto with tired eyes. Naruto got off her and looked at her face as Tayuya looked at his left index finger covered in Tayuya's cum juice.

'_I can't…believe…he made me cum…with just one finger. Image what he can do with his dick…oh my God.'_ Tayuya's thoughts were.

Tayuya watched as Naruto licked Tayuya's liquid juices as he tasted his human female. There was a knock on the door. Naruto clicked and growl.

The door open as it was the same female Tayuya saw earlier. She closed and locked the door behind. She looked at Tayuya was felt a shame and embarrass to have the eyes of another looking at her.

The female took her clothes and join the two in bed. The female looked at Naruto and saw him licking his left index finger. The female gently licked tasting Tayuya's juice.

The female spoke to Naruto telling to do something. Naruto looked confuse and talked to the female. The female nodded and went up to Naruto's left cheek as the sound of a soft kiss was heard.

Naruto lay down on his back as his female counterpart removed his loincloth exposing his lower half to the two females. Tayuya's eyes widen for what she saw. In amaze of the size of Naruto's penis it was large and thick-fat while it was dark colored. Judging from the size he was either eight or ten inches she wasn't sure.

The female hunter got on top of Naruto. Naruto snarls happily as the girl got on top of him. The female grabbed Naruto's large penis and placed it inside of her. The female hunter let out a happy roar. Naruto jerked his head back. The female rode her mate. As Tayuya watched the two have sex. Tayuya frown as she had the look of betrayal in her eyes. She only came once and he moved on to her leaving the still horny redhead hanging.

The female hunter digs her long nails in Naruto's chest as she speed her hips. The thrusting became louder as Naruto place his hands on her round ass. Naruto pumped his penis deeper inside his mate's womb.

Naruto saw Tayuya watch him and his mate Haya mate right in front of her. Haya looked over her left shoulder seeing Tayuya watch them with jealous eyes. Haya looked back and went back to mating with her hunter.

Naruto moved his hands up to Haya's large round breasts. Haya moan when Naruto grabbed her breasts giving them his full attention. Haya was rough with Naruto. Her hips smash hard down on him. The look on his face he was on the edge of cumming any moment.

Haya's pussy gripped his large penis tight squeezing him. Haya felt it drawing near. Her pussy was bringing him closer to the edge of an orgasm. Haya smash her fat ass down on his cock consuming with each deep thrust he pound into her. Haya felt her mate was now complete inside her every inch of him was inside her.

Naruto came inside of Haya as he roared quake. Haya close her eyes as she felt her mate's seed dumping inside of her. Haya's body shakes from the orgasm. Haya got off her mate as Tayuya's eyes widen upon what she saw. A large white travel of liquid dripped out from Haya's pussy as it was dripping out. Naruto was badly backed up. Haya saw her mate was still hard, he needed to come again but the first orgasm nearly tired Haya out. She would do it again but she had a better idea.

The female hunter called Tayuya as she heard the word "Ooman" from the female. Tayuya crawl over to Naruto's penis. Haya grab Naruto's penis with her left hand and start to pump her mate's penis as Tayuya watched.

Tayuya licked her lips seeing the fat thick penis being stroke in front of her very eyes. Haya grabbed Tayuya by her hair. Tayuya curse while having her hair grabbed.

"Ok, ok, ok bitch I'll suck his dick!" Tayuya yelled.

The female hunter let go of Tayuya's hair. While Haya was stroking Naruto's penis Tayuya kiss the head of Naruto's penis. She licked the head of his penis tasting him. Tayuya open her mouth and took the head of the penis into her mouth but she couldn't fit it in all the way.

Tayuya took it out from her mouth and try again at least three times. But she couldn't get it to fit inside her mouth all the way. He was too big for her to suck. Seeing Tayuya wasn't able to give head to Naruto. Haya grabbed Tayuya by her head and force the penis inside Tayuya's mouth.

Tayuya's eyes widen as she felt it widen her mouth. She couldn't breathe she try pushing her head back but the female hunter kept Tayuya in place. Tayuya struggle but failed. Tayuya was getting angry being pushed by this alien bitch her thoughts were.

Suddenly black lines appear on Tayuya's right shoulder as it spread across her world. The two hunters were surprise while seeing this. Haya felt Tayuya was gaining new strength but it still didn't help. Tayuya was short on breathe she needed air and breathing through her nose wasn't helping.

Tayuya felt the head of the penis hit the back of her throat she was gagging on his penis. Twitchy her Tayuya had about enough of this. Haya took suddenly pulled Tayuya's head upward as she gasped for air and when she did. Tayuya's red hair grew bit dark. Her skin tone change to dark brown as her eyes changed to yellowish-black. As horns grew out of her head the horns took on the style of a crown.

Tayuya was about to punch Haya for forcing her to deepthroat Naruto's penis. But Naruto grabbed Tayuya by her wrists and held them high as she growl at her kidnapper. Her eyes and form has completely changed upon her anger.

She even more desirable now as not only her appearance changed but the size of her body. Her breasts were bigger now she grew into one cup size extra. She seems a bit taller her hips were wider giving her a bigger ass.

She was angry but still horny. Naruto held her wrists in the air with his right hand.

Suddenly Tayuya's mouth open but nothing came out. Her eyes open wide but she soon close them as she yelled "FUCK YOU'RE BIG!"

Tayuya felt Naruto's penis entered her without warning. Tayuya's breath was shortening by the thrusts of Naruto pounding into her. Tayuya's breasts bounce each time he thrusts in. Tayuya couldn't take it. He was too big for her to handle.

"Stop fucking me Damnit! You're big! You're fucking big your ripping me open! Ah God!" Tayuya yelled.

But Naruto didn't stop he pound into Tayuya, thrusting more inches within her. Tayuya's cries soon became moans "Ah god I can't take it! Ah fuck he's big dick's raping me so hard!"

But suddenly seeing tears came down Tayuya's face Naruto. And started too pulled out but before he did Tayuya wrapped her legs around him "What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled with an angry stare.

Both Naruto and the female hunter looked bit shock by Tayuya.

"Put it back in…it didn't hurt anymore." Tayuya shyly said.

Naruto put the rest of the inches back inside of Tayuya's pussy. Tayuya jerked her head back. She was enjoying it even if he was too big for her. She was enjoying this she didn't understand them, she wasn't sure if they understood her. But Tayuya was getting turn on by her strong kidnapper taking her as his please.

"Yes! Give it to me! Give me that fat dick of yours! Come on fuck me! Fuck me harder! Come on you piece of shit make this bitch scream." Tayuya panting while dirty talking to Naruto.

Naruto started up he let go of Tayuya's wrist as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and dig her nails into his back. The sound of Naruto's penis pounding meeting with Tayuya's pussy was very rousing.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Ah I'm gonna cum!" Tayuya's nails dig deeper into Naruto's back drawing blood.

Naruto let out a loud roar as Tayuya screamed at the top of her lungs as the bed quake upon their orgasm together. Tayuya's reform back to normal state while Naruto withdraw his penis from Tayuya's pussy as white liquid flow out of her lower lips as a red liquid follow after.

Naruto lay down on his back while panting hard. His first time having sex with a human female was a workout then he thought. Naruto looked at his mate Haya as she nuzzled against Naruto's face.

"_How was it my mate? How was your first taste of mating?"_ Haya asked.

Naruto looked at his mate "Wonderful Haya. But you were too rough with her forcing her."

_"Bah that wasn't rough. She liked it. Beside your the one who was rough with her. She isn't like me she can't take a hard pounding. That form of hers is interesting wonder what else your little human pet has? Sorry about what elder said to you." _Haya looked sad.

_"It's no problem. I forgot many don't like humans being brought here. But she said if I mated with the human female with you. I don't have to send her back. Just need to hold the end of the deal."_

Haya snarl _"Don't worry my mate I am sure she'll fit right in."_

Haya went over to Tayuya was now asleep. Tayuya looked peacefully as she slept. Haya put a metal collar around her neck.

_"What's that?"_ He asked his mate.

_"My brother made it. It's in prototype stage he said but it's a collar that will make humans understand us."_ Haya explained.

_"Wouldn't it be better if we taught her?"_ He asked.

_"Yes but it would almost at least ten seasons of her life. She interest me, I wish to see what else the little female has."_ Haya clicked.

_"Tomorrow we shall find out my mate but for now let us rest."_ Naruto wrapped his arms around his mate as Tayuya cuddle closely to the couple.

_"Ha yes rest for now but we shall continue our mating. The journey was long you use up your energy rest to your full strength and we shall mate to the fullest."_ Haya chuckled.

_**'I have become blood and the mission was a success I have a mate now and a human mate as well, the season is young for so many new things may happen.'**_ The young hunter thought before he fell into slumber.

**End of chapter 8**

**Next Chapter-The New Clan**

Finally done! Man that was a long chapter to think on. I decided to use someone from Kimimaro's clan to prove the skull that Naruto needed and it worked out well for me. Naruto has two mates now his first Predator mates Haya and his first human mate Tayuya. Naruto will mate more with Haya and Tayuya in next chapter I originally plan to do a threesome but will do it next time and if things goes well in next chapter it will be a foursome.

I will do a flash back of what everyone said in Naruto's version because I know you all want to know what everyone was saying while Tayuya had no clue. What happen to Eve will be shown in the next chapter.

Naruto will return to earth but not too soon. Right now he got few things to take care of now since he has a mate a now. And he is blood.

Sorry for the long wait everyone hoped this long chapter was well worth the wait for you all.

And now to clear things up for Naruto's Human Harem this is how it will go. The women he will take and mate for now. What I mean by that is I know there are tons of beautiful babes in on Naruto's earth but I don't want Naruto keep going to earth to get pussy and go back home. I want Naruto go back to earth whenever it's a mission or part of the story. Don't worry Naruto will bang some beautiful female humans as well as beautiful female Predators.

Now here are the women Naruto will meet and mate with all is not in order but Tayuya so this is the list so far/for now.

**Tayuya-One of the Sound Five-Mated-**  
**Kushina Uzumaki-Naruto's human bearer she's alive**  
**Tsunade-Granddaughter of the First Hokage**  
**Mei Terumi-the young Mizukage**  
**Tsume Inuzuka-from the Inuzuka clan**  
**Mikoto Uchiha-from the Uchiha clan**  
**Guren-Crystal release user**  
**Konan-The Angel of the Akatsuki**  
**Ino Yamanaka-from Yamanaka clan**  
**Hinata Hyuga-from Hyuga clan**

Again the list here isn't in order I will show you the rest of the girls that made it to the big list on the next chapter.

Also hope you liked or thought a twist humor or badass or sickly how Naruto got the skull? I got that idea of using after playing The Darkness 2 again ah such ways to kill your enemies. Nothing like ripping their **FUCKING SKULL FROM THEIR ASSHOLE**!

Later everyone ^_^ and I will update sooner


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Predator series **

**Chapter 9-The New Clan Part 1**

**Naruto's bedroom:**

Tayuya open her brown eyes when she heard the sound of someone snarling. Tayuya slightly looked over to her right to see Naruto and Haya together. The two were sleep together with Tayuya was on the right side of the bed.

Tayuya remember having sex with him, but the rest was black. Tayuya felt something around her neck like a collar. Tayuya bare her teeth thinking she was a pet now. Tayuya needed to get out of this place; Tayuya felt her wounds have healed for some time now.

She sneaked out of the bedroom. Once outside of the bedroom, she looked around and saw the hallway was empty not a single soul was in sight. Tayuya quickly ran out of Naruto's home and into the opening of the outside world she was now in.

After walking for awhile Tayuya fell to her knees. The heat of this planet she was on was too much for her to handle. However a large shadow cast over Tayuya giving her shade she needed but however the person standing over her wasn't a kind one though.

Standing about eight feet tall with a strong muscular tone body, with red mean eyes and just like the male predators of this world. He was ugly to Tayuya's sight. But he wasn't alone standing beside him was two males they share the same height level but different eye color and body color.

The three male hunters glared at Tayuya as each glare was an unwelcome one. One of the three clicked their fangs as the other snarls and nodded to one another.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar to their right. All eyes turn to see who was there. Tayuya's eyes widen she discover it was Naruto, but beside Naruto was Haya. Tayuya look at Naruto's eyes, she saw he was tired but mostly pissed.

The three hunters stare at Naruto for a moment then point at Tayuya as they clicked their fangs. Naruto went over to Tayuya and grab her by the back of her neck and held her in place gently. Tayuya's eyes widen in fear, knowing she was in deep trouble and hoped her sexy hunter was here to save her.

The three male hunters beat their chest and turned walk away. Naruto let go of Tayuya's neck once the three hunters departed.

Naruto stare at Tayuya for a moment as she stares back at him. She saw his angry eyes were now back to his kind strong eyes. Was he worried about her she thought? Haya stare at Tayuya as well, Haya snarl but let out a small chuckle.

Tayuya looked confuse for the moment. Haya keen down Tayuya's height level and reach to the back of her collar as a click noise was heard.

"_Can you hear me, little human?"_ Haya said.

Tayuya gasp when she heard a voice.

"_I take it as a yes then."_ Haya click her fangs.

"_She should be more carefully if they didn't know she was your human. They would have killed her or banish her." _Haya told Naruto.

"_But we are forbidden to kill female humans."_ Naruto told Haya.

"_During the hunt yes, but if they are here on our planet. The rules can change. She needs proof of being your human. A mark for all to see."_ Haya told her mate.

"_I will deal with that in time. For now let us return home."_ Naruto said as Haya nodded.

"_Come little human you belong to us now." _Haya picked Tayuya up by grabbing the back of her neck.

**Naruto's bedroom:**

Tayuya sat there on Naruto's bed. There she watched the young hunter was working on something at his work desk with what appears to be a large human skull. The skull looked familiar to Tayuya, as it was the skull Naruto gain that night. Naruto paused from his work on the skull he was turning into a weapon.

He looked over his shoulder to see Tayuya staring at him. Naruto click his fangs as the female human stare at him. He tapped his claws on his stone desk.

"_**She needs proof of being your human."**_ Haya's words haunted his mind.

Naruto didn't want her to sneak off again and get caught by others. Naruto has a mate now, and very soon he would need to move out of his mother's clan and move into his own home of his own clan.

Naruto turned his attention back at his prize skull. His mind again wonders off to a symbol a symbol that would let everyone know that was his symbol. What belongs to him, his clan a symbol to tell all don't touch or die.

Haya enter the room seeing the trouble look on Naruto's face. She went over to his side and rubbed his shoulders as she snarl.

"_What's wrong my warrior mate?"_ She asked him.

"_Thinking of my clan symbol shall be. Very soon I will be leaving this place and move into my own home."_ He told his huntress.

"_It will take in time my mate. But for now let it not trouble your mind."_ She told him.

"_Very well,"_ He nodded.

"_I will be borrowing your human for a well." _Haya set her eyes on Tayuya.

"_What are you planning to do with her?"_ He asked his mate.

"_Give her a new look. She looks pale. If she's going to be your human she must act like and looks like it."_ Haya said.

"_Just don't break her she's not that strong as you are."_ Haya nodded and she wrapped her arms over his neck and snarl.

Haya walked over to Tayuya and grabbed her by the back of her neck and lift her with ease. Tayuya stand still when she was grabbed.

Once Haya was outside of Naruto's home she dropped Tayuya as the red head looked up at the giant huntress. Haya looked Tayuya in her brown eyes. Tayuya had strong eyes, strong eyes was a good sign for Haya.

Haya jerked her head to the right as she walked off, Tayuya stood there for a second before she decide to follow Haya. Tayuya stay close to the giant female. Tayuya still wasn't use to the heat on this planet. But she has to deal with it one way or another.

After a long walk the two reached a large stone building. Tayuya believe it was Haya's home. However it wasn't. Haya knock on the stone wall and waited for a moment.

After waiting a tall huntress much like Haya appear. The female predator had short fangs; she was three inches taller than Haya. Her skin color was dark gray however her stomach area was light gray. Her eyes were red. Her dreadlocks were long and white color.

"_Haya what bring you here?"_ The gray huntress notice Tayuya _"An Ooman here?"_

"_This one belongs to my mate. A trophy he gained during his request hunt from me." _Haya explain.

The gray huntress stares at Tayuya for awhile before she clicks her fangs. She stood in front of Tayuya, looking down at the small female redhead.

_"What brings you here with her?_" She point at Tayuya while looking at Haya.

_"I'm showing her around and also wanted her to look like she belongs to me and my mate."_

_"I see and your mate would be?"_ The gray huntress asked.

_"Noble."_ Haya said with a happy snarl.

_"Noble? That little hunter is your mate?"_ Haya nodded.

_"Yes, he is blooded after all. He's having a bit of a hard time with few clan issues, while he's dealing with those. I am making sure his Ooman…well you know."_ The gray huntress nodded her head.

The gray huntress touched Tayuya's red beautiful hair for a moment, she poke Tayuya's right cheek gently. Tayuya didn't dare move at all, she understood what they were saying thanks to the collar but all of this was new to her.

"_First thing first, for an Ooman she sure let her hair loose. And her skin so soft and smooth."_ Haya nodded agreeing with her huntress friend.

"_Believe it not this one has a different form."_ Haya remember Tayuya's transformation.

"_Really now?"_ Haya nodded.

"_Eyes black and gold, crown of horn and her size also change. But of course this only happen during intercourse."_ Tayuya's face blush lightly as she remembers.

"_Seem she remembers."_ The gray Huntress chuckled.

"_After what my mate did of course she remembers."_ Haya snarl.

"_How she's here? Your mate must do something to in order have permission of having her stay on our planet."_ Haya sigh at her friend's comment.

"_Yes he did, High Eldress wanted my mate to form his own clan. If he trains her into a good enough hunter like us and is worthy of being in his clan she can stay and live with my mate, High Eldress has the choice of ending a female's life if it post a threat to our race remember."_ Haya told her gray skinned friend.

"_Yes I remember Haya. But this little human, I can see it in her eyes. She has the fire but can that fire be enough to bust and shine as the sun?"_ Tayuya gulp as the thought of death came across her mind.

"_Worry not little one, we will make you into a better fighter. If my mate chose you then he surely had good reason he saw something special about you."_ Haya told the redheaded woman.

"_I hear you go by a different codename now. What happen to being Lady Stone?"_ Haya click her fangs.

"_Bah, that nickname was for me until I was blood. Now I am blood I go by a stronger name now."_ The gray huntress crossed her arms.

"_I heard from Ujin my mate once tried to get your attention."_

"_Ah Ujin he never shut that hole he calls a mouth."_ The gray female sighed.

"_Is it true?"_ Haya asked.

"_Ah yes, but I wasn't looking for a mate. I was waiting until I become blood than search for a mate. Females now these days would rather mate then become blooded first." _

"_There's nothing wrong finding a mate before the first hunt."_ Haya told her friend.

"_I know, but the first hunt can always be your last. Beside the thrill of being blood brings more mates then one un-blood." _

"_Aren't you going to tell me your new codename Puna?"_

"_Gah don't call me that! Don't laugh!" _She yelled at Haya. But Haya laughed anyway at her friend.

"_I hate that name. I tell you my bearer must have been drunk as Saber-Tooth Bat."_ The huntress growled.

"_It's Medusa."_ Puna told Haya.

"_Medusa? That's an interesting name. Why pick that name?"_ She asked.

"_Why not, I like the name and also when look at me they are stun by my beauty."_ She snarls happily.

"_Or maybe they're afraid when you lose your temper."_ Haya sweatdrop as Medusa snap at mean glare at the huntress.

"_Bet if your mate still wants me."_ She chuckle.

"_Fat chance! I am the best mate he will ever have! I'm not sharing him with other huntress especially like you."_ Haya glare.

"_He is a male, my bearer share my maker with his mates. Its only nature your mate will desire more." _Tayuya notice a sad look in Haya's eyes. Was she jealous or was Naruto her first true love?

"_No need to get upset it will ruin your beauty."_ Medusa hugged her friend.

"_Still what you say might be true."_ Haya looked at Tayuya.

"_Don't take it out on Noble's Ooman. I was only toying with you. Beside my sister of the hunt, you are his FIRST mate. Male don't abandon their first mate unless they die or they don't desire to be their mate any longer." _

"_If I did have to share my mate, I would rather have you or Yula my sisters of the hunt."_

"_Speaking of Yula," _Medusa jerked her head to the right. Haya looked to see Tayuya standing still as possible as Yula grab her by the back of her neck.

"_She smells of Noble why is that?"_ Yula asked her sisters of the hunt.

"_Because she's his Ooman,"_ Haya told her giant female friend.

"_His Ooman since when Noble has an Ooman?"_ Yula looked surprise.

"_Since his return and High Eldress task him to make her into a warrior like us or death waits her."_ Haya explain.

"_She's short and soft. How can one like her become deadly as us?"_ Yula asked.

"_Don't let her appearance fool you sister. Ooman are the top hunters of their planet."_ Haya click her fangs.

Yula doubted it she wasn't so sure on Tayuya due to her appearance.

"_In her world she might be the deadliest or the most beautiful. Noble pick her for reason unknown to me. But she has display her mating skills and have shown she can give Noble such release." _

"_Noble mated with her? But she's an Ooman he could have destroy her with his strength!"_ Yula yelled.

"_Haya tells me she's a special Ooman, she has another form a form that suitable enough for Noble to mate with."_ Medusa said as Haya nodded.

"_All the more curious to see,"_ Yula click her fangs.

"_Stick with us little one, you shall become deadly for the behalf of my mate."_ Haya told Tayuya.

'_At least they have a liking to me.'_ Tayuya's thoughts were.

**Meanwhile:**

Naruto grew bored. He was still bothered what his clan symbol shall be. So he journey outside to clear his mind. Naruto wonder the state of the experiment he found. So he decide to head on to the location was Eve was kept.

Eve was taken the grand palace. It was where the family of the Elder and Eldress live. However before Naruto even has a chance to enter the grand palace, he would need to get past the guards who block the entrance.

"_You're business hunter?"_ One of the guards asked him.

"_I'm here to see the High Eldress."_

"_She is busy with business of the next first hunt. Return another time warrior."_ The guards told him.

Naruto beat his chest

"_Thank you my brothers."_ He said.

The guards also beat their chests in return.

Naruto turned away and was about to leave until a voice called him.

"_That be Noble?"_ The voice was female.

Naruto got down on one knee and bow his head as the guards also did the same thing.

"_High Eldress."_ He said.

"_What brings you here? I just finish business of the next first hunt."_ She told him.

"_I came here to ask you, the fate of the Eve creature. I am curious of have my mission was a full success in the eyes of you High Eldress."_ He told her.

The Eldress huntress clicked her fangs and told him to raise his head.

"_Come with me Noble. We shall talk in my chamber." _

"_Yes High Eldress." _

**High Eldress's chamber:**

The High Eldress's chamber was a beautiful chamber. It was huge, there was a large bed in the middle of the room while on the right side of the room was over thousands of different kinds skulls from Human's to Xenomorpher to a large bug skull to even what appears to be giant lizard skull.

To the right side of the chamber was large number of collected weapons. The High Eldress had a large number of collected wrist-blade from a normal stander to a fifteen inch blade. Other collected blades were knife weapons of different kind from stone to bone to steel and metal.

"_Enjoy my collection Noble?"_ The High Eldress asked the young warrior.

"_Your collection is amazing." _He looked around the chamber.

"_I'll be nine hundred this season."_ She told him. Naruto's eyes widen upon knowing her age.

"_If your nine hundred, yet Haya so young."_ He told her.

"_When I was young I choice the warrior path, it took most of my life. I spent my time hunting, learning from every hunt. When I turned five hundred I settle down to mate, I watch my children grow into wonderful warriors of the hunt. But even with a family I didn't give up my passion for hunting._" High Eldress walked towards an empty wall. She placed her right hand on it as the wall slide to the right showing a hidden stairway to a lower level.

"_Follow me."_ She said, Naruto follow the High Eldress.

Down below the two enter another chamber. The chamber room they enter wasn't as large as one upstairs. The Eldress stops in her tracks as Naruto wonder why she stopped. However Naruto soon notice why.

Before the two, in case was a large water tank was none other than Eve. Alive and but still asleep.

_"She is not what appears to be."_ The High Eldress sighs with a worry look on her face.

_"What do you mean?"_ He asked.

"_The report you read and sent us was false. Much like you, she was experiment, her DNA cross with others. There was another data found inside the log you sent us. It belongs to the leader of the bad bloods that capture you."_ She explains to the young warrior.

"_False? Wait are you telling me she's a Ooman?"_ He looked surprise.

"_Was a Ooman. It turns out she was their prototype before they capture you young one. Everything they did to her was to ensure what did you was the easy way. She suffers numbers of experiment before they move on. Report shows she was never finish, she has the DNA of three species inside her. They were creating creature from other species but using Ooman as the basic form, then once the experiment was complete. They easily create a fake background and sell them."_ She told him.

Naruto looked at the sleeping Eve, his wonder what hell she been through before they found him?

"_She has no place in the universe, to others she shall be looked on as a creature of ungodly creation."_ Naruto was half human half predator though his behavior and half of his appearance was that of a Predator. His heart was human.

"_What will you do with her?"_ He asked the High Eldress.

"_She have no use for us. But she may be use for you Noble."_

"_Me?"_ He jerked back.

"_You are half Ooman yet you are blood and all respect you as a full blooded __Yautja __hunter. You are my great-great grand daughter's mate. At first I was going to have you send her to a random planet. But now I see can become something very useful in your future."_

"_How so?"_

"_Though her appearance is nearly that of a Xenomorph, she has Yautja blood in her. Anything that crossed with a Xenomorph and our kind is forbidden and need to be killed on sight. But I will give you a task to ensure if Eve will be useful or not. If does she will live if not she dies." _

"_What task will you have me do?" _He wonders what she had in mind.

"_You will know within a month. For now rest well and enjoy your time with Haya and your Ooman. And remember what I told her, if you want your Ooman to stay."_

"_Yes she must pass the trials of rebirth."_ He finished her words.

"_Good."_ She snarls.

**'_The trials of rebirth huh, something tells me it's going to be harder than the first hunt.'_**

_**End of chapter 9**_

_**Next chapter-The New Clan part 2**_

**Well everyone hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for the long hold, I try to make the chapter long as the last chapter. But nothing came up on that part. **

**Tayuya so far is fitting in with three female hunters. Maybe she find her new strength within this sisterhood of female Predator and might become brutal as them. **

**Well I don't have much to say around this time on what else will go on. But I think the chapter alone explain few things here and there.**

**Now before I go I will say this right now Naruto has one predator mate one human mate, Eve is a hybrid. Now if Medusa aka lady stone and Yula becomes Naruto's mate then he will have three female predator mates.**

**I'm not rushing quickly on the human part of the harem. But for now who shall be the next human female Naruto meets and takes? But pick only one who shall be next on the list, I'm taking my time on this one I will use the top most requested human females.**

******Kushina Uzumaki**  
**Tsunade**  
**Mei Terumi**  
**Guren****  
**

******That's all for now later everyone!**


	11. Very important update news

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf, I'm sorry I hadn't updated a lot of the stories you love and cherish lately.**

**I've been going through a lot lately as such fighting against my strong suicidal feeling I had for the eight time within two years now. Trying to get my drivers license and also trying to get a job to support myself on my own trying to get all of this isn't fucking easy I tell you all.**

**I always enjoy giving you ladies and gentlemen a good time with my stories while I can. But when people ask if you want to use some elements from one of my stories, I say sure go ahead. But there's one thing a person MUST NEVER DO! Stealing a story from ME! Not trying to make a remake or something completely new but some that is ONE HUNDRED % THE SAME!**

**I'm talking about this shitty ass fuck of bitching ass bastard of a asshole! This bitch he or she who's name is Naruhina on adultfanfiction GOT THE BALLS TO STEAL A STORY FROM ME OUT OF ALL WRITERS?! The bastard stolen one of my darkest fics I have ever created and put it on there like it belong him or her. "Two lights in a Dark World" I'm not mad just because he or she stolen that story, I'M mad because ITS ONE OF MY COMPETE STORIES, I WAS DONE WITH THAT STORY, No, no, no its not that!**

**ITS A STORY even though I didn't had fun doing its but the ending was so worth it the pain of doing it, BUT IT WAS A STORY I MADE, MY CREATION MINE do you know how it feels to create something be it compete or not and someone comes along and STEAL ITS AND CALLS IT THEIR OWN CREATION?**

**This type of shit makes me want to call it quits for real, I can handle a few bashs and flames every here and now, but someone stole my fic and calls theirs OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! I'M NOT MAD ONLY BECAUSE OF THIS! I'M MAD BECAUSE WHAT IF HE OR SHE TRY TO STEAL ANOTHER FIC I MADE!**

**I make stories so I can enjoy and also so people my fans, new or old can enjoy them. I know I hadn't touch on my older stories, I guess this is a punishment for me huh?**

**While I'm here I'm gonna say this, you can call me dumb, stupid, idiot or a bad writer. I don't care I don't give SINGLE...FUCK! But when you call me retarded that draw the fucking line! I have a learning disable I forget to add few words here and there BECAUSE I'M FUCKING BORN WITH IT! GOD made me this way and I'm fine the way I am born. You DO NOT HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! **

**HOW THE FUCK DO YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE CALL YOU THAT? DO THEY KNOW YOU? NO DO THEY KNOW HOW YOUR LIFE IS? FUCK NO!**

**I'm sorry everyone I'm truly am, but I can't control my life, or how I do my work if something happens its happens. I could easily and I mean very easily end Bunji the wolf on fanfic and my life as well. I'm nearing the edge of being pushed in real life and when I do fanfics.**

**BUT I'M NOT GONNA DO though I have tons of shit and bad things happening to me, I have to look on the bright side of my life and just bare my teeth. I love making my stories, I love making people enjoy my stories be joy, deep saddest on how good and tearful is or make them laugh on how funny it is or how epic I try to make it.**

**That's all I wanted to say everyone, you have a good week and week end everyone**

**Bunji the wolf out.**

**PS-To everyone who has support and enjoy my Predator I thank you all I truly do, You have helped me since I first created it. I will do my best to make more soon...well soon enough I can make the chapters longer then before but that take a lot of time and energy. And also next chapter you all will know the next human female that will join Naruto's new clan with Tayuya and Naruto's female predators.**

**That's all for now, have a wonderful week and week end everyone Bunji out!**


End file.
